Violence is the only answer
by Supernus
Summary: The heartless are born from the darkness in men’s hearts. And that is all they are, darkness. In its purest and living form, and im going to stop them this time. Maybe if I do, the darkness in me will leave too…"-Starts immediately after KH2 Sokai RikuxT
1. Fruit and Foreshadowing

**Authors Note:** I am going to automatically assume that anyone who is reading this story is already acquainted with the KH series at least on a basic level. For example: Having knowledge of the characters appearances, and the legend of the Paopu. The only real changes im making to the series are that one. The power of the Paopu is a very literal very real thing. Meaning that any two people who share the fruit are bound together on a major scale. And two. I probably wont be using anything of what's been revealed for KH3 so far. The first chapter is pretty much all drama and romance, I'm a huge Sokai fan, so I had to get them hooked up right away, but with that out of the way expect more humor and action to make its way into the story. Now, on to your regularly scheduled program.

**Authors Note 2.0: **I should also be noted that I have deviated from KH on another couple of minor points. I hated that they made Rikku and Yuna into annoying little fairy things, so they are human in this. Also, Tifa is not searching for cloud, and her and the previously mentioned 2 are residents of The Destiny Islands...Im also not making her a bitch as most people who write a KH fic seem to do. Also for those of you who dont know anything about Kingdom Hearts. If you Google image search any of the characters you will get plenty of pictures. Just make sure that for Sora Kairi Riku Namine and Roxas you get pictures from Kingdom Hearts 2 and not 1. Also the legend of the Paopu is that two people who share one will have their destinies entertwined and be together forever.

**It should also probably be noted that:**

(/)(\)(/)(\)(/)(\)( )(/)(\)(/)(\)(/)(\) Indicates the initial or a change in P.O.V.

And -/\- /\- /\- /\- / \- /\- /\- /\- /\-/\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\-/\- /\- indicates a scene change or if it says "End Of Chapter" in the center...the end of the chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I dont own the Kingdom Hearts series and wont throughout the creation of this story. If I did it would be less childish and more violent and romantic...Not that I dont love the games of course.

**Chapter 1: Fruit and Foreshadowing**

(/)(\)(/)(\)(/)(\)(Third Person P.O.V.)(/)(\)(/)(\)(/)(\)

Kairi gasped out another breath as she raised the bottle toward her two friends

"Look" she breathed out before Sora removed the glass from her grasp.

Sora, her best friend and secret love since childhood. They had grown up together, playing games and exploring the island they had played on as children. As time wore on, her feelings for him had developed into something different. Not bad, just new. With the coming of hormones, and puberty she had began to look at Sora in a different light. Instead of his constantly upbeat attitude seeming goofy, it was more charming. Instead of his brown spiky hair appearing wild, she found it cute. At first when she started having these thoughts, all she felt was revulsion, thinking that she should not see one of her best friends in such a light. Once he had been a little scrawny, but three years of adventuring had toned him to the point of being downright…well, hot. However, eventually she had just resigned herself to being completely, and hopelessly, head over heels in love with him.

As he and their best friend Riku scanned the parchment bearing king Mickey's seal, their faces slowly began to harden. Watching this, she started to fear the worst.

"What is it?" she queried at last when she could no longer bear the silence "what does it say?"

"Here" he spoke softly as he handed the letter over to her.

As she began reading, her heartbeat quickened…

_Dear Sora Riku and Kairi_

_I would first like to personally thank the three of you on behalf of all the worlds for what you have done for us. All of you have done your part to insure the safety of the universe, nearly getting yourselves killed, and there is no way to thank you enough. We will soon be having a banquet in your honor here at Disney Castle. I imagine that you will want some time to catch up with all your friends and family, so it will not held for another two weeks. On that exact day, a gummy ship will arrive to bring you here. You may bring anyone you wish to the party with you. Until then, rest, relax, and have fun. _

_Your Friend _

_King Mickey _

"Wow…" was all Kairi could say at the end. She didn't understand, if that was all, why did the two of them look so grim? She decided it was best to voice her question aloud.

"I don't get it guys. What's the big deal? The two of you look like your staring at Xemnas' ghost or something."

"Something's wrong" Riku said, intense as always, and Sora nodded. Riku was not quiet necessarily, but when he spoke, he usually had a point to make.

"How can you tell?" she asked tilting her head a bit to one side.

"Look at this part here Kai" Sora said pointing at a line on the letter she still held in her hand.

As he made the motion, their hands touched, and she could not help but feel a small trill in her heart at the slight contact.

Quickly returning to her senses she looked down to where he was pointing.

On that exact day, a gummy ship will arrive to bring you here. Until then, rest, relax, and have fun.

…_On that exact day_

…_Until then…have fun_

Suddenly it all made sense, and the crushing blow of realization made her knees buckle. As she slid to the ground she let the paper slip from her fingers, and a gust of wind blew it out to the shimmering ocean. Something _was _wrong, and they would not find out what it was until the banquet. Fear gripped her heart as she realized that Sora and Riku might be taken from her again, and tears began to fall down her face and onto the soft sand.

Suddenly she felt a pair of warm arms wrap around her. She buried her head into the owner's chest and wept softly. She would recognize this embrace anywhere. It had comforted her on many occasions, and now was no exception.

(/)(\)(/)(\)(/)(Sora's P.O.V.)(\)(/)(\)(/)(\)

He could feel the wet spot on his chest widening as Kairi's tears continued to fall, and instantly began searching his mind for a way to comfort her. Sora had faced down countless enemies. Beings of darkness, and nothingness, some so frightening they would make most grown men flee on the spot. Nevertheless, no matter how many adventures he went on, the sight of his princess in pain would always scare him more than anything else. He wanted to tell her that he loved her, and that everything would be ok, no matter what. But he knew he would have to settle for the latter half of the sentence.

"Kairi, please don't cry" he half pleaded half begged "everything will be ok, I promise."

He could feel her shaking her head against his chest, and she looked up at him with tear stained eyes. He thought to himself, a little guiltily, that she looked absolutely amazing, even when she was crying. Her eyes seemed to glisten with the tears that spilled forth, and he thought that the slightly trembling lower lip was unbearably cute. Oh, how he longed to kiss those lips! If they were half as soft as the rest of her skin, the faintest touch would send him into bliss. He was (a bit reluctantly) pulled out of his reverie by the sound of her voice, pained, and filled with sorrow.

"No, no it won't. They'll take you away from me again" she said quietly, barely above a whisper. "You and Riku" it seemed like she had added Riku almost as an afterthought, but he was probably just imagining things.

He raised her chin, forcing her to look him in the eye, and spoke to her. How he loved her eyes. They were the same color as the sky, calm, and relaxed. They gave him the feeling that he was flying, and he never wanted to touch the ground again. He made his next words as clear as possible, hoping she would get the message.

"I would _never _let that happen again. I spent the last two years trying to get home to you, and there is no way I would let anyone separate us again." "_I love you too much to survive it,"_ he thought to himself.

(/)(\)(/)(\)(/)(Kairi's P.O.V.)(\)(/)(\)(/)(\)

She looked up into his gaze, so full of meaning, so full of purpose, and just did not know what to say. She was so happy to hear him say those words that her tears of fear and sorrow turned to those of joy and happiness and she clutched his midriff again. Sora on the other hand, did not catch the mood change. Believing she was still miserable, he decided to take slightly more drastic action to return his love to her normal, smiling self. He was completely oblivious to the fact that she was already happier than she had been since his disappearance two and a half years ago.

(/)(\)(/)(\)(/)(Sora's P.O.V.)(\)(/)(\)(/)(\)

As Kairi began to cry anew, Sora could feel his own heart breaking at the sight.

"_What can I do?" _he though furiously casting about the smile islet where they were for some sort of help.

He glanced up at Riku who only shrugged and raised his hands in a defensive manner. Riku had never been any good with his own emotions, let alone those of another. Sora gave his friend an exasperated look, but Riku just crossed his arms and leaned back against the Paopu tree, stoic as ever.

"_THAT'S IT!!" _he thought excitedly as he stopped rubbing Kairi's back to stand.

"I'll prove it to you" he stated simply as he rose, and began walking towards his silver haired friend.

Summoning the Oathkeeper Sora leapt ten feet straight up and cut a star shaped, yellow fruit, down from tree in front of him. Item in hand he walked slowly back to Kairi where she remain in a kneeling position in the white sand. Dismissing his Keyblade in a swirl of light and color, he knelt down next to the shaking form in the sand. He didn't speak, fearing he would say something foolish. He simply took a bite of the fruit, chewing slowly, and extended it to the vision of beauty before him. It felt, for all the world, as if he was holding his heart there in place of the star. If she rejected this action, they would never be anything more than friends. In fact, their friendship may never recover.

(/)(\)(/)(\)(/)(Kairi's P.O.V.)(\)(/)(\)(/)(\)

As she felt Sora rise from where he was, she fought the urge to forcibly draw him back down next to her and keep him there.

"_Why is he walking away?" _she questioned herself furiously, drying her face with the back of her hand. Then she heard him speak those three words "I'll prove it." Not the three she had been hoping for all these years, but almost as powerful in their own right. However, it was the following action, not the words themselves that truly astounded her. She watched tentatively as he walked over to the Poapu tree, and cut down a fruit, knowing she should not hope this was actually happening the way she had always dreamed it would, but doing so all the same. With each step he took back toward her, she could feel a small glimmer of hope growing in her heart. It was like joy, love, happiness, bliss, and the promise of things to come, all wrapped in one, and it almost overwhelmed her. Finally, he knelt down beside her, took a bite of the Poapu fruit, and reached his hand out, offering it to her next.

She could see every emotion in his eyes, fear, anxiety, but most of all, love, love for her, and she started crying again on the spot. She could not help it, she was a teenage girl, and they were not made to stand up to these intense emotional situations well. (A/N Don't kill me for that comment) At the sight of her tears, Kairi could see that Sora was frightened, mistaking them once again for tears of pain…tears of rejection. Slowly he began to withdraw his hand, but she stopped him.

"No!" she cried, darting her hand out to catch his, and felt that tingle run down her spine again.

Taking the fruit from his palm, a million thoughts ran through her mind. Memories of things long past. All of the times Sora had saved, her, put his life on the line for her well being, and she knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that she wanted to be with him…forever. And with that, raised the star to her lips and took a bite, sealing their fates together for eternity.

(/)(\)(/)(\)(/)(Sora's P.O.V.)(\)(/)(\)(/)(\)

He could feel his eyes widening as he watched her bite into the soft flesh of the Paopu fruit. He had loved her for years, and now, no matter what, he would make sure that they where together for all the years he had remaining. He could feel emotions surging through his heart, pride, acceptance, and love, love beyond anything he had ever felt before. Seeing her sitting there, staring at him with absolutely no remorse for what she had just done, he couldn't help himself he had to confess his feelings, or they would rip out of his chest of their own accord.

"Kairi," he started staring into her eyes.

Her eyes reminded him of the sea, an endless blue that he could get lost in forever. No compass or map could rescue you, they were just too vast, but at the same time, being hopelessly lost was exactly what you wanted.

"I need to te-" and with that he was abruptly cut off by the feel of her lips against his.

(/)(\)(/)(\)(/)(Kairi's P.O.V.)(\)(/)(\)(/)(\)

Kairi had had it. She just could not take it anymore. There he was, less than 8 inches from her face, staring straight into her eyes, having just made a commitment to be with her for the rest of his life (in a much more binding way than they knew) and all he could do was talk. Granted he was trying to confess his love for her, but that wasnt what she wanted now. Words just were not powerful enough. She needed something more. She needed _him_.

(/)(\)(/)(\)(/)(Riku's P.O.V.)(\)(/)(\)(/)(\)

Riku had sat quietly, observing the altercation between his two friends, trying very hard to be invisible, so as not to interfere with the moment. True, leaving would have been a better way to accomplish that, but then he would not have been able to get everything that was unfolding before him on film. Riku was happy for his two friends; he had watched them dance around each other for the last few years, timidly, neither one wanting to confess how they felt for fear of losing the other. He had tried talking sense into both, but it had done no good, so finally he had surrendered to letting things take their natural course.

At one point in time, he may have wanted Kairi for himself, but somewhere along the way, he realized that it would never happen. She and Sora had just grown to close. He just accepted the fact that Kairi and him were not meant to be. But he still wanted to see her happy. So, he did the next best thing, he decided to be there for her, and try to get her and Sora together instead. Kairi had, after all, entrusted her heart solely to Sora for safe keeping when it had been forcibly removed from her body. It had been Sora who had saved her countless times from the heartless, nobodies, and Riku himself, despite his best efforts to do the same. Now, his two best friends were together. He could not be happier for either of them, but as he watched their kiss intensify, he couldn't help but feel a little awkward. Kairi really seemed to be taking the initiative, having now knocked Sora backward into the sand so that she could lie on top of him while they made out.

"This is getting out of hand," Riku mumbled to himself as he watched the two through the lens of the video camera he had brought with him. "AHEM!" he cleared his throat getting their attention. "Im still here you know"

(/)(\)(/)(\)(/)(Third Person P.O.V.)(\)(/)(\)(/)(\)

Sora, at least, had the decency to look a little embarrassed as he and Kairi reluctantly pulled apart. Chuckling softly to himself as he rubbed the back of his head and mumbled an apology. Kairi on the other hand simply glowered at Riku for interrupting their moment, but got up all the same.

"So what do we do now?" Sora inquired of his companions.

"I say we take the kings advice and just relax" Riku said calmly while walking toward the other two, having mystically stashed the camera somewhere on his person. (A/N Hes a ninja!) "After all, when was the last time we had two weeks to ourselves?"

Sora and Kairi nodded their agreement, as the three of them turned back to look out over the ocean.

"Its always so peaceful" Kairi said in a far off voice. "Even with some unknown threat getting closer, the water is still calm, and carefree." She sighed grabbing Sora's arm and leaning onto his shoulder.

"Well I say we follow its example, and worry about the new problems when we have to face them" Sora stated wisely looking back and forth between Riku and Kairi.

"Yea" Riku agreed as he and Kairi nodded at Sora's words. "Besides," he began with a mischievous look in his eye "I'm sure Kairi's already got some fun things planned for the two of you Sora."

Riku grinned ear to ear as he watched the insinuation hit his two friends slowly. Their faces growing redder by the second until they matched the sunset now lowering on the horizon. Only after they turned toward him, murder in their eyes, did he realize saying that may not have been such a good idea.

"LAST ONE TO THE BOATS IS A ROTTEN EGG!!!" he screamed dashing off towards the docks in an attempt to save his own life.

"RIKU!" Sora and Kairi screamed as they began to chase down the silver haired menace, who was now halfway down the beach laughing the whole way.

-/\- /\- /\- /\- / \- /\- /\- /\- /\-/\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\-/\- /\- /\- /\- / \- /\- /\- /\- /\-/\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\-

"Huh! So that's the best they have to offer?" came a gruff voice from the entrance of the teen's secret place. "A silver haired punk, a scrawny wuss, and a little girl? I don't even know why they bothered calling me in," the shadow said speaking to no one in particular.

"Do no let their appearance dissuade you, they have taken down far more foes than you could imagine" came a malevolent female voice

The second voice had materialized behind him, much as the person it belonged to had, and he quickly turned, summoning his war axe and maul in case of a battle. However, he recognized the figure stepping from the writhing mass of darkness before him.

"You" he snorted as she stepped up beside him. He noticed, with a little distaste, that the shadows seemed to deepen with her presence. The woman continued, blatantly ignoring his comment.

"They were strong before, but now that the Keyblade Master and Princess have joined, they could have untold power" she delivered this message with a maniacal twist at the ends of her mouth, not a smile, but not a sneer. The gesture could only be described as…well, evil. And the man had to admire that.

"I'll keep that in mind," he said, dismissing the comment immediately. They called him the best for a reason. Because no one was better than he was. Especially not some two-bit chump and his pretty little girlfriend

"But if I were you," he paused here for dramatic effect, and to open his own portal of darkness "I wouldn't be too concerned" and with that he stepped through, leaving her behind.

"Oh" she chuckled, that knowing curve returning to her lips "I never am"

-/\- /\- /\- /\- / \- /\- /\- /\- /\- Chapter End -/\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\-

So thats the end of chapter one! I wrote that all at like 2 in the am, but im pretty happy with the way it turned out. If you have a complaint or concern with something written above, or if you just want to tell me I rock, reviewing is the best way to make sure your heard. But dont feel obligated to do so. I am also currently looking for someone to edit my chapters and all of the grammatical errors contained within. No matter how hard I try my grammar always seems to suck. But im learning! I will compose a Haiku for my first reviewer which will be posted before the next chapter along with a special thank you. And always remember, people judge you not by the size of your feet, but by whether your socks match.


	2. Blindfolds and Banquets

First, a haiku for InsaneTwist for being my first reviewer. You Rock!!

You reviewed my fic

Giraffe's an awesome color

We both heart random

Aren't you all jealous? Review, and maybe if its good enough I'll write you one too. The next two or so chapters will be filler leading up to the banquet where the crap will hit the fan. So hang in and hold tight, because there will be a fight seen in the next chapter. Fluff is nice, but I require a good dose of action as well. More humor on this one though.

-/\- /\- /\- /\- / \- /\- /\- /\- /\ -/\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\-

**Chapter 2: Blindfolds and Banquets**

(/)(\)(/)(\)(/)(\)(Sora's P.O.V.) (/)(\)(/)(\)(/)(\)

Sora felt a strange pressure on his mattress and was instantly alert. Feigning sleep, he began to slowly inch his hand toward the indentation readying himself to grab who, or whatever had placed its self there. Right as he was about to launch his attack, the faint smell of vanilla and raspberries floated toward him, and he smiled.

"Kairi" he mumbled still refusing to open his eyes "what are you doing here this early in the morning?"

He was insanely happy to see her, although he would never let it on that easy. He didn't want to appear clingy, after all, they had spent every day of the last week together. Sometimes with Riku, and sometimes without, but their friend had managed to find himself a significant other also, so it wasn't like he was being left alone. He couldn't remember ever being as happy as he had been over the last seven days. He still remembered the night he had come home after he and Kairi had shared the Paopu.

/()\-/()\-/()\-/()\- /()\-/()\- Flashback/()\-/()\- /()\-/()\- /()\-/()\-

After walking Kairi home, Sora returned to his own house. Turning the knob, he stepped inside and was greeted by his mother who was in the kitchen cooking dinner.

"_Hi honey," she had said glancing up from the vegetables she was chopping. "What's got you in such a good mood?" she questioned arching one eyebrow toward him._

_Sora stopped, astonished that she had read him so easily, but then he realized that he was grinning like an idiot (A/N In proper Sora Fashion) and probably had been for some time. So, he just grinned and shrugged placing both his hands behind his head, and rocking back on his heels a bit._

"_You don't have to tell me" his mother said shaking her head "its not like it's difficult to guess. Kairi, am I right?"_

_Sora dropped his arms to his side and gave a contented sigh and a nod. "Yea" he said simply, knowing he could not effectively put the emotions into words, and not even trying. _

"_Shes…" he racked his brain for a word to describe the kind of perfection he found in her, but realized one didn't exist. Finally, he just settled on "Amazing" before returning to watching his mother cook._

"_So what's for dinner?" he asked curiously giving the air a light sniff. "Smells really good."_

"_Stir fry" she replied smiling a bit at her son._

She had always loved him, but she loved the new him even more. When she had first found out he was gone, she had cried herself sick. The thought of her only child out there somewhere facing monsters powerful enough to tear people limb from limb frightened her more than anything ever had. Nevertheless, after seeing him upon his return, she was glad he had gone. Being away from home had matured him, not only physically, but also mentally. She knew he would make some woman very happy some day, and was glad that it was Kairi.

"_Mom" he said interrupting her train of thought "shouldn't you be watching what your doing?"_

"_Don't be silly I do this all the ti-OW!" she wailed sticking her now cut finger into her mouth as Sora rushed to her side. "It's only a scratch," she said smiling again "I'll be fine, just get me a band aid."_

"_I'll do better than that, let me see your finger."_

_She pulled the injured digit out of her mouth and exposed it to her son, who grasped it in his hand. She gazed on curiously as he shut his eyes, beginning to concentrate on…well, something. A small gasp escaped her lips as a glowing green light began to emanate from where he had grasped her hand, and she felt a faint tingling sensation. Sora released his grasp so his mom could admire his handy work. The wound was completely healed._

"_You know I'll never get used to that," she mumbled more to herself than anything else. Sora just laughed and took over chopping the veggies himself._

/()\-/()\-/()\-/()\- /()\-/()\- End Flashback/()\-/()\- /()\-/()\- /()\-/()\-

(/)(\)(/)(\)(/)(\)(Kairi's P.O.V.) (/)(\)(/)(\)(/)(\)

It had taken quite a lot of effort to sneak into the Keyblade Master's room undetected. He had fought countless opponents, many of whom were far deadlier and sneakier than she probably could ever hope to be, but she had managed. Sitting down on his bed she stared down at his slumbering face. He was so serene when he was asleep. It sometimes seemed like it was the only time he didn't have the weight of the worlds weighing heavily on his shoulders. Sure, he put on a smiling face, but Kairi could tell that deep down all the things he had seen and done affected him. She could see it in his eyes. Finally, the body below her stirred a bit and mumbled something nearly incoherent about the time and getting five more minutes.

"Sora you lazy bum" she scolded wagging one finger at him even though his eyes were closed "its nearly noon. And besides, I have a surprise for you."

At that point, she rose from her place at his side.

"So! Get! Up!" She spoke each word separately to add effect as she ripped his blanket off and shoved him over the side of his bed and onto the floor. Expecting to hear a thump, or a grunt or something she was surprised when silence took over the room.

"_Oh my god maybe he landed on his head and was knocked unconscious!" _She thought to herself feeling guilty.

Now worried, she crawled back onto his bed and crawled over to the opposite side. Slowly she leaned her head forward and peaked over the edge, to see Sora snoring happily on the carpet below.

"He must have caught himself and gone back to sleep" she thought vexed. "At this rate I'll never get him awake!"

But it was then she had an idea. If forcing him out of bed was not working, maybe a bit of reverse psychology would.

(/)(\)(/)(\)(/)(\)(Sora's P.O.V.) (/)(\)(/)(\)(/)(\)

Sora grinned down at the spinning blue orb beneath him and took the hand of the girl he loved. The view from up here was absolutely amazing, and zero gravity was a ton of fun. Not to mention the fact that there was cheese EVERYWHERE! Throw in Kairi, and this could definitely be his definition of heaven.

"Coming to the moon was a great idea Sora," the red haired beauty next to him giggled while tucking one lock behind her ear. "But don't you think you've had enough cheese?"

Sora gagged a little on the smoked cheddar he had stuffed in his mouth when he realized he was gorging himself in front of Kairi. Swallowing he smiled back.

"Kairi, you can never have enough cheese."

She laughed at him a little before returning her gaze to earth below. Turning slowly, methodically, it was gorgeous, but not as gorgeous as the love of his life.

"_I could stay like this forever" _he thought to himself, leaning back against the cold, soft ground.

Everything was peaceful, quiet, and no one would ever find him up here. They could not make him go and fight the heartless, leaving the people he cared about behind. Everything would be fine.

"_Except" _he thought with some apprehension _"that weird warm feeling im getting on my chest."_

And with that thought he found himself rocketing towards the ground below. Away from Kairi, his safe haven, and his cheese. Shooting faster than he had ever gone before straight for the solid and unmoving earth below him. One second he was burning up in the atmosphere, the ground dizzyingly close below him, and the next he was violently awake on the floor of his room.

"So it was all a dream," he whispered to himself reaching up to scratch his nose, but finding something in the way.

"_Wait…if it was a dream…than why do I still feel that warmth on my chest?"_

As he opened his eyes, he could feel them slowly widening as he gazed further and further downward. At first, all he saw was a sea of crimson, but eventually his eyes met those of another.

"So your finally awake" Kairi said smiling, her head against his chest "its about time."

"Uh um…Kairi, how…uh where…um" he tried lamely, not able to form the thought. God she felt so good against his bare skin.

"Well, you refused to wake up, and you looked so peaceful sleeping down here that I thought I would join you" here she paused to gaze up at him innocently…TO innocently.

She had planned this. She knew that he would be flustered and just wanted to see him squirm. Well, it had certainly worked, but he didn't mind…not really. After all, he was on the floor half naked with the girl of his dreams (Literally) in his arms. However, it was right about then that he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. If anyone where to walk in right now this would look really REALLY bad. Kairi must have had the same thought because at exactly the same time the two of them shot out to opposite sides of the room, just as the door opened.

(/)(\)(/)(\)(/)(\)(Third Person P.O.V.)(/)(\)(/)(\)(/)(\)

The door opened to admit Sora's mom. Walking in lugging a hamper of laundry, she paused seeing the two teens. Gazing from one corner to the other between the two, she smiled a bit. Sora was still in his boxers looking anywhere in the room but at either of them, and Kairi was offering her a faint, almost guilty, smile. Both were red from chin to hair, and possibly a little bit beyond that. She shook her head, walked to Sora's bed in the middle of the room, and set the hamper down.

"I figured you would probably want all of this washed" she spoke while gesturing towards the hamper. "You never did like that new clothes smell."

Upon his return, Sora and his mother had gone out to buy him an entirely new wardrobe, since obviously none of his old stuff fit properly anymore.

Looking up Sora gave her a grateful smile "thanks mom" he said sincerely while walking towards the clothes hamper.

He meant thanks not only for washing his clothes, but also for not flipping out upon entering the room. But he figured she would catch the drift. He dumped all the clothing out onto his bed and handed the hamper back to his mom before returning to dig through the pile. Sora's mom turned around to leave, but before she walked out the open door, she turned to Kairi, (who had been silent and unmoving the entire time) gave her a knowing wink and walked out the door.

Sora turned around to the far corner of his room only to see Kairi blushing with a renewed vigor.

"What's up?" he questioned gazing at her curiously.

"Nothing" Kairi replied, perhaps a little to quickly, while shaking her head to rid herself of the blush. "Guess I should leave so you can get dressed" she said while turning towards the door.

"No need" Sora said happily while throwing a scarlet T-shirt on over his head. "I shower and change underwear at night so that I can get ready quickly in the mornings. Helps in the event of an ambush, or a fire…" he spoke looking up at the ceiling and ticking the various uses off on his fingers.

Kairi gave him a look he could not quite classify, but finally realized that he probably sounded a little odd. After all, none of that was likely to happen while he as back on destiny islands. But hey, old habits die hard right? Giving Kairi a sheepish smile and a shrug he turned back to the pile of clothing. Choosing a white over shirt with a black dragon design on the back, he put it on on top of the red t-shirt. Finally, he selected a pair of straight dark blue jeans with a rip up the side of the left pant leg that had been repaired with safety pins (intentionally) and put them on. Completing it all was the crown shaped medallion he never removed. Standing in front of Kairi, he extended his arms and spun in a slow circle.

"What do you think?" he inquired, hoping that she would like the outfit.

"You look great" she replied earnestly and giggled at the grin Sora gave her. "Now put this on," she told him while chucking a strip of cloth at his head.

"What is it?" He asked her holding up the white strip questioningly.

"Haven't you ever seen a blindfold before? I said I had a surprise for you now put it on so we can leave."

She had said that all with her hands on her hips, a sure sign it was a bad idea to argue. Obediently he tied the cloth over his eyes and stood there waiting for something to happen.

"Now what?"

"Now" she spoke into his ear "we leave." "Hold my hand so you don't run into anything" she told him while wrapping her fingers in his.

Nodding he let himself be pulled out the door and down the hall before he heard her voice float back to him once more.

"We're at the stairs now, so watch your step."

Sora gripped Kairi's hand a little tighter as he felt forward with one foot looking for the first step, and found it easily. Making it down the stairs and out the door with little incident, Sora figured they were probably about halfway to…wherever, when he suddenly heard a familiar voice.

"Riku is that you?" the spiky haired hero asked aloud to the air on his right side.

"Where are you tak-…Sora? Man am I glad to see…well, hear you? What the hell is going on?"

"I don't know man, one second I was asleep and the next Kairi is in my room telling me to put on a blindfold because she has a surprise for me. How'd you get here?"

"Pretty much the same story" the silver haired teen replied "but replace Kairi with Tifa and "I have a surprise" with "Just do it grandpa"."

Sora laughed aloud at Riku's description of what had happened. That sounded like Tifa all right. She was assertive, she could fight, she was no nonsense, and really hot to boot. In other words a perfect match for Riku. She was every bit as tough as Riku, but not willing to put up with his crap. It was good thinking on Kairi's part to send her to retrieve their best friend.

"Well I think we'll find out soon" Sora yelled out in response. He could hear the sound of gulls and the crashing of waves that signaled the coming of a beach. Which, he could only logically assume, was their destination. He could still vaguely hear Riku griping about ten feet off to his right side. Occasionally he would catch phrases like "let go" and "where the fuck are you taking me?" Chuckling softly, Sora returned to focusing on not tripping over himself, and the feel of Kairi's hand in his. He had resigned himself to his fate long ago, and did not really mind as long as Kairi was with him. No sooner did he feel himself step onto the soft sand than Kairi spoke to him again.

"Alright, we're here. I'm going to take your blindfold off so you might want to squint or something."

No sooner had the words left her mouth than Sora's blindfold was removed and he felt the glaring sun blast him straight in the eyes.

"AH!" he cried out stumbling back a step and rubbing his eyes in attempt to regain his vision "Im Blind!" A few seconds later he heard Riku make a similar noise and, opening his eyes, looked to his side to see Tifa untying a black blindfold from around his head. (A/N Props to anyone that catches the reference) He had been right when he had thought he was on the beach. The pristine white sand, the rolling blue waves, Destiny Islands really were paradise.

"Sora Riku over here" Kairi shouted derailing his train of thought.

Turning towards where he had heard her voice he realized what the surprise she had mentioned earlier was. It was now _painfully _evident.

"SURPRISE!!!!" They all shouted at once almost knocking Sora back from the sheer force of the scream.

Catching himself, and carefully regaining his balance, Sora looked up into the smiling faces of all of his friends. Selphie, Tidus, Wakka, Tifa, Kairi, Zell, Yuna and her pet cat Cait, Lulu, Rikku and her pet dog Red, Lavent, Serge, and Fayt. There were even more he could not place names to, it looked like half the high school had come down for whatever this was. As if reading his mind, Riku stepped forward.

"So what is all of this?" Riku said gesturing towards all of the teens, the tables loaded with food, and the volleyball nets and other games that were set up.

"Well," Kairi started "we wanted to have a coming home party for you, but it didn't seem like enough…"

"So" Tifa continued for her "we decided to turn it into a huge "Thank You For Saving the World" banquet."

"And I kind of let it slip that it was going to happen" Selphie mumbled while rubbing one foot in the sand and poking her fingers together "so everyone just kinda got involved"

"And here we are" Kairi stated spreading her hands out.

Sora and Riku just stood there for a second. They had done all of this?… For the two of them?… No one had ever actually thanked them for being the universes' saviors before. It felt kind of…good. But unnecessary. Sora opened his mouth to tell them that they really didn't have to do any of this, but Riku cut him off.

"Good enough for me" he said giving a shrug and walking forward "Lets Party!" he screamed punching the air and running straight for the tables of food.

Sora just laughed and ran off after him. This was going to be some kind of party.

-/\- /\- /\- /\- / \- /\- /\- /\- /\- **Chapter End** -/\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\-

ALRIGHT! I actually got this done today. I was going to do it yesterday, but some stuff came up. The best part about all of this is I have no life, and it is the start of summer. Its like post city! I gave Sora my fashion sense for this chapter, so tell me if you like the outfit. The chapter was originally going to have the banquet in it, as well as an awesome fight scene, but I saw how long it was getting and decided to split it into 2 parts. For those of you not quite catching how wild this party could get, let me give you the formula: Crazy Teens plus No Adult Supervision equals w00t! I'll get started on the next chappy A.S.A.P. And you all will love me for this too…ready? DON'T REVIEW IF YOU DON'T WANT TO!!! Im not gonna make you. Sure if you do I'll know your interested and crank out chapters a bit faster, but its none obligatory. Also special thx to Shire Folk for being my second reviewer. If you all have never read his fic "The Fire In His Heart" check it out. And now I shall part with these words of wisdom.

Always remember: The Vice president gets paid the same amount as the prez, but only has half the responsibility.

P.S.

It was brought to my attention that I did change some things and completely forget to mention it. Starting off, Tifa and Riku, they areen't technically dating, but they dig each other. Im not gonna make her evil, and she isn't looking for cloud like in KH 2. Instead she is a resident of Destiny Islands as is Yuna and Rikku…who are not small fairy beings. So, thanks Shire Folk for reminding me to put this in.


	3. Drunks and Duels

**Authors Note:** Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I had a good reason, honest. This chapter took me a few days to crank out, but I think it ended up ok. Although I know some of you will disagree. So without further ado, here it is.

**Chapter 3: Drunks And Duels**

(/)(\)(/)(\)(/)(\)(Kairi's P.O.V.)(/)(\)(/)(\)(/)(\)

Kairi looked around to take a full account of the damage. Many teens were drinking, more were drunk, and still more were sick or passed out…and those were the good cases. Peering to her left she saw a crowd of people she didn't know all gathered around a spectacle, she would rather not go in to detail about, hooting and hollering. It had all started out so simply and innocently, but now the whole party had begun to degenerate into something much more feral and drunken. It was all Seifer and his gang's fault. Apparently, they had caught wind of the party and invited themselves down…along with everyone between the ages of 14 and 19 on the island. At first it hadn't seemed like it would be such a bad thing, but that was before Zack and Fuu pulled up with four kegs in the back of Zack's pick up truck. After that, it was only a matter of time before something bad happened, and it had…over and over and over. Kairi felt like she was going to be sick.

"Are you alright Kairi?" Sora asked gazing down at her "You don't look so good."

She smiled up at him. It was odd, he looked so concerned for her, and she knew that he was worrying, but oddly, that made her feel better. Just the fact that he cared so much made her more than ok.

"Im fine" she replied sweetly. Getting up on her tiptoes, she gave a quick peck on the cheek "But thanks for asking."

Sora nodded and returned to his conversation with Riku. She used the term 'conversation' loosely because the topic of choice seemed to be who had landed the finishing blow on Xemnas.

"Im telling you man," Sora told Riku matter-of-factly "I got him with my Aerial Finish" Sora made a slash into the air with his left hand for emphasis and so as not to spill the drink he was holding in his right.

"No way" Riku told him shaking his head "It was totally that jab I gave him right to his gut. You must have been delusional from when he trapped you in that life sucking field I had to rescue your sorry ass from."

Kairi saw a fire ignite in Sora's eyes as Riku's words hit him and knew that if this kept up something bad was going to happen happen. She had already seen how easily a fight could break out tonight. It was nearing one o clock in the morning, there was enough testosterone to drown a goat, and Kairi suspected that Riku's coke probably was not one hundred percent kosher. As Sora opened his mouth to retort, she silently prayed for some kind of intervention and luckily, for once her prayers were answered.

"Yuh know?" Tidus asked stumbling drunkenly towards the group "you guys say thacha did alla dish shtuff…" he paused here to throw up a bit in his mouth before continuing "but how duh we know that any of ish true?" Throwing an arm around a now completely peeved Riku he continued his rant "Uh mean…erp…sure Sorash got that fancy Keyblade uh hish, and shure Rikush even shcarier than before, but outshide uh that…" he stopped here with a wide sweep of his hand letting the question hang in the air.

Apparently Tidus had been expecting some sort of response out of them other than the one he got, because the deafening silence seemed to set him on edge…well, that and the fact that he had Tifa, Riku, and Sora glaring holes through his fogged up skull.

"Ah Whatever" Tidus exclaimed throwing his hands up in surrender and splashing the full contents of his now empty cup onto an already fuming Riku. Kairi had not known that beer could boil, but she could have sworn she could hear it sizzling in the angry teens silver locks. Frowning into his cup, the drunken Tidus turned his back to the group and began to wander back into the milling teens on the beach in search of more booze. Seeing his opportunity for revenge, Riku lunged at the exposed back of his unknowing friend.

"GrrrrrAAAAARGH!!!" Riku snarled as he lunged, both hands extended toward Tidus' retreating figure, only to be stopped short. "Wha-? ACK!" Tifa had reached out as Riku jumped and hooked one finger into the collar of his shirt yanking him back down to the ground none to gently. "What do you think your doing?" Tifa questioned the man she held squirming in her grasp. "Im gonna go kill that fucker what does it look li- AAACK!!!!" Riku was abruptly cut off as Tifa lifted him off the ground by his shirt collar, cutting off access to his beloved oxygen. Kairi giggled at the scene. "I don't think your listening" Tifa told him danger dripping off her every word "I asked you what you were doing. Try again." The look of utter shock and fear that crossed Riku's face as Tifa held him dangling there like a worm on a hook caused bubbles of mirth to form in Kairi belly, but she suppressed them. Sora on the other hand laughed outright. She knew that Riku would never harm a woman that didn't attack him first, especially not Tifa, so he was completely trapped. "Um…" Riku started lamely, racking his brain for the right response "I'm going to…ask you for a peaceable way to get my revenge on that dirty blonde bastard?" he asked tentatively giving her a shrug and a sheepish grin. Tifa leaned forward and stared hard into Riku's eyes until it seemed like she was examining his soul. However, after about thirty seconds she dropped the squirming Riku to the ground with a curt nod. "That's what I thought," she said aloud as he scrambled back to his feet.

Kairi didn't like where this was going one bit, but there was little she could do about it. The tension had to come to a head at some point, and as long as no one got hurt to badly, she would let it slide. All she had to do was survive the last legs of the party until everyone either left or passed out from their drunken stupor, and then she could move on to phase two of her plan.

"So what's the plan?" Riku inquired. Kairi head shot straight up wondering how he had known what she was thinking, only to realize he was addressing Tifa, not her.

"Well, you're pissed at Tidus for suggesting that you didn't do all the stuff you claim you did. Right?"

"Whoa Whoa!" Sora interjected waving a hand on front of his face "claim!?"

"Just listen for a second Sora" Tifa told him "Then you can decide whether or not to complain."

Sora averted his, chastened and silenced…at least for the time being.

Tifa forged on "So all you have to do is prove that you did. Right?"

"…Are you going somewhere with this?" Riku asked her, and Tifa smacked him on the head.

"You guys got all sorts of nifty powers and whatnot while you were journeying didn't you?"

"Well of course" Kairi stated while conjuring her own Keyblade from thin air. "But he just said these aren't good enough" she pointed at 'Lights Embrace' for emphasis. It was silver with a gold hand guard in the shape of a heart made out of feathers. Gold filigree danced its way up the shaft in an intricate pattern you could stare at for hours and never unlock the mystery of. Finally it ended at the blade, a crimson Swallow Tail Butterfly wing that seemed to glow in the light of a large bonfire that had sprouted out of nowhere along the shoreline. Kairi tried not to wonder what they were burning.

"And its not like we have a heartless or something lying around for me and Sora to use our limit break on." Riku pointed out in his know-it-all tone.

"No," Tifa started "but you do have each other.

"Im not sure I follow" Sora said finding his voice again and scratching the back of his head.

Tifa gave an exasperated sigh and tried again. "You two" she said gesturing towards Sora and Riku "don't have any bad guys to beat up" she said pointing at the darkness off in the distance "so just spar each other" she finished by jabbing a finger at the boys midriffs.

Kairi had heard some stupid stuff in her life, but this one might just take the cake. Sure she understood that men had a huge chip they carried around on their shoulder, and that Riku's was worse than most, but there was absolutely no way either of them would be stupid enough to do this. It was laughable! She was just about to open her mouth to tell Tifa as much when she heard Sora speak next to her.

"Why not" he shrugged and threw his cup to the ground "I've been itching for a fight lately anyway. To much down time, we all know I get bored easy" he told them with a grin, scratching his head.

"Alright!" Riku punched the air "'Bout time there was some action around here, but how are we going to get everyone's attention?"

"You guys can't be serious" Kairi pleaded to the two boys "you could hurt each other, or someone else. This isn't worth it!"

"Don't worry Kai" Sora told her, doing nothing to ease her now frazzled nerves "we'll stop at first blood, and we won't use any spells."

At the words 'First blood', Kairi knew she was definitely going to be sick. She had to find a way to stop them.

"_Ugh! This was all Tifa's fault. When I get my hands on her I'll…wait…where is Tifa?"_

Kairi cast her eyes about the beach in a desperate attempt to find the raven-haired troublemaker and bring a halt to all of this, but was having little success.

"_What could she be doing?" _Kairi wondered to herself, but got her answer soon enough.

"HEY EVERYONE!!" came Tifa's shout from the back of the beach near the tables of food.

Kairi turned toward the voice hoping she could reach Tifa quickly, but knew she stood no chance. The other woman had placed herself on top of a plastic fold out table with one hand cupped over her mouth, and the other clutching a metal chair.

"SORA AND RIKU ARE GONNA FIIIIIGGHHHHTTTT!!!!" and with that she hurled the chair toward the crown and into some unsuspecting victim who was laid flat by the blow.

The loud "CLANG!" of the chair hitting the ground seemed to rouse the crowd into action, because they all quickly ran toward the two afore mentioned combatants forming a large circle around them. Kairi was caught up in the wave of people and knew she could not escape, or stop what was about to happen. All she could do was watch, and pray that Sora was not the one injured. And if he was…Tifa had better run.

(/)(\)(/)(\)(/)(\)(Sora's P.O.V.)(/)(\)(/)(\)(/)(\)

Summoning Ultima Weapon into his right hand, Sora dropped into a defensive position. Riku had an amazing offense, and he knew the only way to break through it would be to watch his every move and wait for the opportune moment to strike back. Across the rough circle the crowd had formed, Sora could see Riku preparing for their fight as well. Summoning Way to the Dawn Riku assumed an offensive position and waited for the match to start.

Scanning the crowd Sora's eyes landed on those of his one and only love, and he felt a sudden wave of guilt. He could see concern etched across Kairi's features. She clearly did not want him to fight, but it was to late now. He flashed her a winning smile and yelled over the shouts and jeering of the partygoers.

"Relax Kai! I'll Win This One For You!"

The statement did not seem to ease Kairi's fears in the least, but Sora had other things he needed to focus on. Like the match that was starting without him. While he was preoccupied, Tifa had stepped into the ring to officiate the fight. He had returned his focus just in time to hear her shout "GO!" as she dropped her hand and leaped out of the way as fast as she could manage.

(/)(\)(/)(\)(/)(\)(Third Person P.O.V.)(/)(\)(/)(\)(/)(\)

Once Tifa was out of the way, a hush fell over the crowd. No one spoke or blinked for fear of missing what would happen next, but the two duelists refused to move. Each one appeared to be waiting for the other to do something, and neither was complying. One second they were staring each other down and the next Sora was gone. For a split second the crowd gasped thinking he had vanished, only to see him reappear a mere foot away from a very smug Riku. Bringing his Keyblade up, Sora aimed a slash angling down towards Riku's right shoulder, but at the last second Riku used Way to the Dawn to block the attack. The two stood there, Keyblades locked, testing the others strength, but after a few seconds a smile flitted across Riku's features, and he gave a mighty shove against Sora's Ultima Weapon. The push was so powerful that both of Sora's feet left the ground as he flew backward. Seizing the opportunity Riku dashed forward and swiped his Keyblade horizontally at his opponents exposed dangling legs. Seeing the attack, Sora back flipped at the last second, clearing the opposing blade by mere centimeters. The momentum of Riku's attack carried him forward and underneath the now prepared Sora, and left him open to his friend's next assault. Completing the back flip, Sora did a midair dodge, launching himself straight up. He grabbed the Ultima Weapon in both hands brought it up over his head, and using the extra height for momentum, dropped straight down toward Riku's unprotected skull. The hair on the back of Riku's neck stood on end and he knew that if he did not think quickly he would be toast. There was no way he could get his blade up in time, and even if he did he might not be able to deflect the raw power in Sora's downward slash. As a last ditch effort he threw himself into the ground and off to the right, narrowly avoiding what might have been his last injury.

"Looks like you missed" Riku smirked at Sora to let him know that his last attack had just been a lucky shot and wouldn't happen again.

"Looks like not" Sora retorted pointing one finger at Riku's left sleeve where it lay on the ground, sliced clean off.

Riku looked down at his arm _"Good, im not bleeding, he only caught my sleeve" _he thought solemnly. Maybe this wouldn't be quite as simple as he had thought. "That was my favorite shirt" Riku scolded Sora, raising his Keyblade until it was level with his face.

"It looks better like that anyway," Sora told Riku as he dropped back into his own fighting stance.

Riku just shrugged as he launched his next attack.

(/)(\)(/)(\)(/)(\)(Kairi's P.O.V.)(/)(\)(/)(\)(/)(\)

Now Kairi knew for sure she was going to be sick. They had told her not to worry because they would stop at first blood, but at this rate, first blood would be a missing limb. She had been furious when Riku had tried to take of Sora's leg, wondering how he could ever aim such a blow at a friend, but then Sora had almost split Riku's skull. She finally resolved that they were both equally crazy. The fight had really only been going for about 2 minutes, but it felt like an eternity and it was about to begin anew. As Riku charged at Sora, deciding to take the offensive this time, Kairi crossed her fingers and watched intently, hoping the two of them would not cause each other serious physical harm. The rest of the crowd stared on slack jawed and completely impressed by the display of strength and skill. Kairi was just as impressed by their display of idiocy. Riku had apparently reached the conclusion that trying to overpower Sora would get him nowhere because of Sora's agility, because he was currently unleashing a volley of attacks so fast that Kairi had to strain her eyes to follow half of them. She could see Sora straining his skills to the edge just to block all of the blows coming toward him, and with all of his focus on staying alive; he had absolutely no opportunity to launch a counterattack. Riku spun about and launched an obvious attack at Sora's left side that Sora easily deflected, but Kairi realized to late that the attack had simply been meant as a distraction as Riku brought his elbow back and smashed it straight into Sora's forehead.

Kairi gasped as she watched Sora's head fly back, as he stumbled a couple of feet completely stunned by the blow he had just received to his head. Kairi saw Riku smirk as he strode toward her boyfriends barely standing form. Clearly pleased with the result he had gotten.

"Well Sora" he said as he placed Way to the Dawn against Sora's left arm "looks like I win."

As Kairi watched the muscles in Riku's arms tense to pull his sword back along Sora's exposed flesh and end the match, she could feel fear rising in her. She knew that the cut would not kill him, or even hurt him severely, but she could not stand to see him injured like this. Time seemed to slow down as Riku began to draw the blade, it was as if she could see every finite detail. She watched as he sliced through one layer of skin, then the next, and the next. As each of these fell before Way to the Dawns dark edge Kairi could feel that hot fear grow in her more and more, until finally it just burst forth.

"SORA NO!!!" she screamed, reaching her hand out, and she felt the fear within her release, and transfer to the unconscious Keyblade Master who began to glow an electric red.

Riku's eyes widened as his friend was enveloped in a mysterious energy. The crimson light grew brighter and brighter until Riku was forced to lower his Keyblade and shield his eyes. The electricity gathered around Sora forming a cocoon and increasing in power until finally he heard Sora cry out from within and the Keyblade master's mysterious prison burst sending out a shockwave of energy that knocked Riku flat on his back.

(/)(\)(/)(\)(/)(\)(Riku's P.O.V.)(/)(\)(/)(\)(/)(\)

Riku could feel himself falling too quickly too stop, so instead he steeled himself against the impact to come. Crashing to the ground headfirst he skid a couple of feet before stopping. Luckily, they were battling in the sand so the impact had not been to bad, but it still hurt like hell. As he lay there, he could hear people gasp in fear and wonder, some cheered, some screamed, but all eyes were turned towards one thing…Sora.

Rising from the ground Riku shook his head a bit to clear the fog from his less than graceful landing, and the effects of the Rum he had had in his coke. Looking ahead to where he had last seen his friends suspended form, what he saw shocked him. Sora was there, but he was different. His previous outfit had been changed, the red T-Shirt was now the color of blood, and his white over shirt had turned black while the dragon on the back was now crimson, and writhed of its own accord around the cloth as if trying to escape. His Jeans were now black, and much baggier than before, and his shoes were black and red to match. But, the change of clothing was not what bothered him. It was what Sora carried in his left hand…another Keyblade.

"_How did Sora go into Valor form without Goofy's help!?" _Riku thought furiously. He was more angry with himself for not finishing the fight quickly when he had had the chance. Now there was absolutely no way he could win. In this form, Sora was faster, Stronger, Better Armed, and far more battle hungry. The match was over, it was only a matter of time. As if that wasn't enough, Riku had noticed (with more than a little bitterness) that the wound on Sora's arm was completely healed. _"Oh great_" he groaned inwardly "_Wait a second! Isn't that Kairi's Keyblade!?" _Sure enough, Sora held Lights Embrace tightly in his left hand against his abdomen, and The Ultima Weapon slung casually over his right shoulder.

"Tell you what Riku" Sora called over to him "How about I give you one chance to attack me. No strings attached." As he spoke, Sora lowered both arms, and stood there, arms spread, defenses completely dropped, almost inviting Riku to try it. In fact, he was. Riku realized what he was trying to do. Goad him back into battle against impossible odds thinking he might have a chance, just to turn around and beat him into a pulp. Riku knew he had a strong sense of pride, but even he was not this stupid.

"Forget it man" he shook his head "Im crazy, not dumb." Riku placed his blade against the shoulder missing a sleeve and looked at his friend. "I lose," he said grinning and pulling the blade, which quickly drew blood.

Sora shook his head, looking at the ground, then look up and shrugged. "Can't blame a guy for trying," he told his friend giving him a grin, and then reverted to his natural form.

Riku strode toward his friend "Since when can you do that?" he asked.

"No idea," Sora shrugged. "But im not complaining. One second the beach was spinning and there were three of you, and the next im glowing. Can't say it wasn't a pleasant surprise though" he grinned.

(/)(\)(/)(\)(/)(\)(Sora's P.O.V.)(/)(\)(/)(\)(/)(\)

Sora grinned as Riku started to laugh. Sure, the two of them had almost killed each other, but they had had a good time. He could not remember the last time they had just decided to do something together, and it felt almost…normal. Well, as normal as two friends trying to injure each other with their supernatural powers could be. Regardless, he stopped to savor the moment since he got so few of them. Ever since the Keyblade had chosen him, his life was a lot more strange and unbelievable than normal, but he would not change any of it. After all, it had made him who he was today.

"OW!" he cried out, throwing his hands up to defend himself from Kairi who had just beat him on the back of the head. "What was that for?"

"Sora Inoguchi If You Ever Do Anything Like That Again I'll-!!!"

Sora cut her off mid sentence by grabbing her waist lightly and pulling her into a kiss. Looking directly into her eyes he spoke softly.

"Okay" he told her sincerely "I won't."

Kairi was now left breathless and at a loss for words, having no doubt assumed that he would offer some sort of lame excuse. Her mouth open and shut for a moment with her finger in the air still poised in scolding position, but eventually she just gave up and leaned against his chest.

"I was just worried you would get hurt. You don't have to stop fighting, just promise to be more careful."

It seemed to Sora that she was more pleading than asking, but he had expected her to say this. He was not sure he could always keep the promise, but he would do his best to try. Anything to make her happy.

"Scouts honor" he said putting on a serious face and raising three fingers. Kairi just giggled up at him. "I sure hope Tifa isn't being to hard on Riku though," he said.

"For what?" Kairi asked him "the whole fight was her idea in the first place."

He smiled up at the night sky "Not for fighting, for losing."

"I don't think you'll have to worry," Kairi told him peering over his shoulder.

"Huh?" Sora questioned. He reluctantly let go of his scarlet angel and turned to see the object of her attention. At first, he didn't see anything, but finally he saw something squirm on the ground at the edges of his vision. Looking down Sora's as widened at the sight before him. Riku was on top of Tifa pinning her left arm to the ground with his hand, while the other removed her vest. At first Sora thought that Riku was throwing himself on her, but then he realized that Tifa's free hand had Riku's shirt half way off. Sora blushed bright red and turned straight back around to face Kairi. "I guess not," he mumbled and Kairi began to laugh at the look on his face.

"Hey Sora?"

"Yea Kai?" he asked gazing into her eyes. He could see the reflection of the bonfire in them, the flames dancing, almost invitingly. On most people, it would have looked frightening, or evil, but on Kairi, it looked almost natural, seeming to reflect her personality. He decided that he liked it.

She leaned forward putting her lips right next to his ear "Wanna go to the island?"

-/\- /\- /\- /\- / \- /\- /\- /\- /\- Chapter End -/\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\-

**Authors Note: **Mwahahahahaharghledackmerahahgh!!! Yes, this is exactly what it looks like…well to me anyway, but I already know what's going to happen (Insert evil emoticon here) Guess you'll just have to wait until chapter 4 to find out. In addition, yes, the black blindfold thing was a reference to multiple things, but pretty much any instance in the game(s) where Riku was wearing one. Good Job! And yes, Riku lost. Flame Away! Just keep in mind that he would have owned Sora had he not mysteriously transformed into Valor form. And finally, the random quote for this chapter :

Do not go gently into this good night. Rage Rage against the dieing of the light.

Much love to all of you! G'Night!


	4. Illustration and Inqueries

Howdy all. You can thank MavsGirl22 for this update. She sent me an awesome review and offered to be my editor, so I feel all special inside and decided to write. I don't have anything earth shatteringly important to say, but I do have a Haiku for my buddy Alex:

_Here's to you my friend_

_This story may see an end_

_Because you nag me_

And for MavsGirl22...

_MavsGirl22_

_We will see this story through_

_Lets rock fan fic net_

And from now on I will add one random fact about myself, just to tell you guys a bit about myself.

Butterscotch Fact #1: My name is actually Paxson, it means "Son of Peace" in Latin.

And there you have it. Now on with the show!

-/\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\-/\-/\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\--/\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\-/\-/\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\

**Chapter 4: Illustrations and Inqueries**

(/)(\)(/)(\)(/)(\)( Flashback )(/)(\)(/)(\)(/)(\)

"_Wanna go to the island?" _

She had whispered those words to him little less than an hour ago, and here he found himself in a boat rowing towards the very island she had mentioned.

_He felt a tingle go up his spine. He really wanted to just yell "YES!" but all his travels had made him wary of anything that seemed too good to be true. And this was way too good._

"_Uh," he stuttered, "why?"_

_She leaned back a little only to move straight back in and kiss him full on the lips. She broke apart far before he wanted her to and he caught himself leaning toward her a little much with his eyes closed. _

"_You'll find out," and with that she just walked away, heading in the direction of the docks._

-/\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\-/\-/\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\--/\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\-/\-/\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\

And now here he found himself, throwing his arms back against the oars to propel the little boat forward. Kairi was sitting in front of him gazing at the moon as its rays spilled down on her, reflecting off her hair and bathing her in a pale glow.

Kairi turned to look at him. "What's wrong Sora?" she questioned cocking her head to one side and Sora realized he had stopped rowing.

"Uh, nothing." His face grew hot and he prayed that Kairi would think it was from the rowing, or that, ideally, she wouldn't see it at all in the darkness.

"Ok," she shrugged and went back to looking out over the water.

(/)(\)(/)(\)(/)(\)( Sora's P.O.V. )(/)(\)(/)(\)(/)(\)

I let out a low sigh of relief and decided to concentrate on rowing for the time being. Letting my mind wander had proved to be a bad idea thus far. I couldn't help but wonder what Kairi would want to do on the island at this time of night…er, or was it morning now? The only theories I had managed to cook up thus far had either been way too far fetched, or way too perverted to be plausible. Or at least that's what I told myself.

"_Why don't you just ask her?"_

"_WHAT THE HELL! Roxas? Is that you?" _

"_The one and only. You didn't think I would just disappear did you?"_

"_Well I had started to wonder" I admitted to my other ruefully. "I mean I haven't heard from you in three days or so." _

"_Well there's a lot of empty space up here, it took me a while to move in, you know meet the neighbors."_

"_Hahah very funny. But seriously man its good to hear from you again."_

"_You too Sora, but I should warn you, you're about to crash into the shore"_

"WHA-!?" I screamed aloud as I tried to slam the none-existent brakes on the rowboat and failed miserably. We had been coasting at about 10 miles per hour and I knew that the collision would be less than pleasant. I saw Kairi get knocked to the deck before I felt myself clear the edge of the boat and splash straight into the water washing up on shore.

"You ok, Kairi?" I inquired feeling more than a little damp.

"Yea, I'm fine," she replied peeking over the of the boat.

"Good," I stood up and started dusting the sand off trying to ignore the sound of Roxas laughing his ass off in the back of my mind. "Hey Kai, does Namine ever talk to you? I mean, can you hear her in your head?" I knew the question sounded stupid, but I wanted to know. I could use such information against Roxas later.

Kairi climbed out of the small rowboat and gazed at me curiously. "Well, yea," she stated as if it was the most normal thing in the world, "doesn't Roxas talk to you?"

I nodded to her, "Yea, but only just now. I wanted to make sure I wasn't alone." I grinned, and she smiled back.

Grabbing my hand in hers she began to lead me across the island. "Come on," she said as she continued to walk towards the waterfall.

"Where are we going Kai?" I asked, more than a little curious.

"I told you, it's a secret." She stopped and turned to face me. "Do I have to blindfold you again?" she asked pulling one out of nowhere.

"No no no," I said waving my hands in front of my face. "I'll be good!"

"Good," she said nodding her head and resuming her walk.

We had crossed the sand and gone up the ramp leading to the waterfall, but right before we got to it, she took a left. There was only one place she could be going…the secret place. One of the most secluded, dark, out of the way places on all of destiny islands, and for this reason it was also called the "Stealer of Innocence".

(/)(\)(/)(\)(/)(\)( Third Person P.O.V. )(/)(\)(/)(\)(/)(\)

"_I really need to stop thinking about this stuff" _Sora thought to himself.

"_We would all be very grateful"_

Sora ignored Roxas and ducked to follow Kairi into the secret place. As they walked down the hallways he breathed deep, inhaling the earthy smell that surrounded him. It was a smell that spoke of quiet, of the land, of a time before them, he loved it. As they walked into the main chamber, he looked around at all of the various sketches and murals that had been carved into the ageless stone so long ago. Most were old, from back when they were children, but two were more recent. Sora smiled as he walked to the right side of the cave and looked at what Kairi had drawn. As he ran his hand over the paopu fruit extended towards the carving of him, he felt Kairi wrap her arms around his waist.

"Sometimes wishes come true," she told him, and he nodded.

"Your living proof," he replied her sincerely.

However, after a few seconds of standing there and enjoying the moment, his curiosity finally got the better of him. He needed to know why they were here.

He opened his mouth to ask her, yet again, what they were doing in the secret place at such ungodly hours of the morning, but she beat him to the punch.

"I bet your wondering why were in here."

Sora grinned; she always knew what was on his mind.

"What was your first hint?" he asked turning to face her, but not breaking their hold on one another.

(/)(\)(/)(\)(/)(\)( Kairi's P.O.V. )(/)(\)(/)(\)(/)(\)

I broke away from Sora's gaze and peered down at my feet. I wasn't exactly sure how he would react to what I was about to ask him. He would either like the idea, or hate it, hopefully the former rather than the later.

"Well," I started slowly trying to get the words exactly right. "A lot has been going on lately. Ever since our world was invaded by heartless we've just had to live from one moment to the next. Every time you leave, I never know if I'll see you again. So I just wanted to know if you wanted…if you would maybe…" I sighed and took a deep breath looking up into his eyes so that I could properly gauge his reaction. They looked worried and pained, as if he wanted to take the burden of whatever was troubling me off my shoulders. "Would you train me?" (A/N Hahahah props to anyone who saw that coming)

A multitude of emotion flitted across his features, confusion, then disappointment, then anger, than relief, and then confusion again. I had absolutely no idea what was going on, so I just decided to wait for him to respond.

"Kai…" his mouth open and shut a few times before he managed to get anything out "…why?" I could tell he was disappointed with his own response, but it would have to do for now.

"Because," I paused here to summon Lights Embrace into my right hand for emphasis. "I know I was given this for a reason, and it won't do anyone any good if I don't know how to use it properly. And I don't want to be separated from you again. Every time you go you could be killed, or worse, and I can't stand it. I know it will happen again now that the King has summoned us, but I figure your odds will be better if you have me around to help. I don't want to be a burden; I want to be an asset." The words sounded almost as good now as they had when I had spoken them to my mirror the night before.

Sora stopped to think on my words. I could tell because he always adopts the same pose, one hand on his chin, with his eyes closed and his head bent down a bit. He stood there, pondering for what seemed like forever, mulling my words over in his head. Finally he opened his eyes and looked straight into mine. Grasping my shoulders he spoke softly,

"First off, never, ever, think that you're a burden, to me or anyone else." He smiled at me and I felt my heart melt just a little. "If it weren't for you I would still be a heartless. Secondly, I think you're right, you were given the Keyblade for a reason, and I'm not sure what it is, but I want you to be prepared when we find out."

I stopped for a second to let that all sink in and decided not to point out the fact that he wouldn't have had to become a heartless if I hadn't been captured in the first place.

"So, you're saying you'll teach me how to wield a Keyblade?" I tried to keep the hope out of my voice, but could tell by the look on his face that I wasn't too successful.

"Yea," he stopped, and bent down, wrapped his arms around my waist and pressed his lips to mine. I could feel an electricity pulse through my veins and reflexively reached up to tangle my hands in his chocolate locks. It was a tender kiss, but had such intensity to it that I felt as if I was spiraling ten feet above where my body actually was. After what could have been an eternity, but was far too short for my tastes, we broke apart. "That's exactly what I'm saying. But, not for another couple of days, I'm going to have to think of how and what to teach you."

I smiled up at him, still feeling the after effect of the euphoria from our kiss. "Thanks, Sora." I leaned my head against his chest listening to his heart beat.

"Do you think we should head back?" he asked me while running his hands through my hair.

"Not yet, I want to stay like this a little longer."

The whole moment just felt so perfect…so right. I knew that Sora was my first and last love, and I wouldn't want it any other way. The nagging voice in the back of my head told me that things were too good, but I didn't want to listen to it. I heard Namine sigh.

"_What's the matter?"_ I asked, curious what would bring her down at a time like this.

"_I just wish me and Roxas could share a moment like this." _She said wistfully.

"_He still hasn't admitted his feelings for you, huh?"_

"_No, he hasn't,"_ she sounded sad, but I could feel her smile _"but I'm willing to wait."_

I smiled myself, falling into the feel of the moment once again, and then I heard Sora gasp.

Muscles tensing I looked up at his face to see what was wrong, only to see him peering through the hole in the roof of the rocks. Turning around I followed his gaze up and gasped myself. Up there, in the perfectly lit, cloudless sky, a star shone for the last time before winking out.

-/\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\-/\ Chapter End -/\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\-

Bum Bum BUM!!!! This chapter officially marks where the story begins to get really interesting. I know where I'm taking this, but it's anyone's guess what happens on the way, and you guys are along for the ride so I will officially be taking suggestions. Just don't necessarily expect to see them ;) Much love to all of my fans (the whole 8-10 of you) You guys are really great, and you keep this story going. Really, without some motivation I would never open word. And now for tonight's random quote:

"My kiss is like a jackhammer, I come in with a little bit of pressure, and when I'm done, you're not the same"

G'NIGHT! ALL!!!


	5. Thoughts and Training

Woohoo, im back! You know you all missed me. Id like to send out my love to insane twist, Mavs, and anyone else who loves me and reviews, you guys keep me going. Nothing much to say here except I just had my b-day, and reviews make the perfect gift for family or friends…or Butterscotch.

Butterscotch fact #2: I play a mean Contra Bass clarinet. I know what most of you are thinking "Clarinet? Those things are sissy." But a contra bass is about 5 ½ feet tall on the stand. I lovingly refer to it as my beast. I play in an orchestra through the local college, and its good fun. If you're ever in Coos Bay, see if there's a concert. Now that you know my name and town of residence try and keep the stalking to a minimum.

And now I bestow upon thee, the gift of story.

**Chapter 5: Thoughts and Training**

(/)(\)(/)(\)(/)(\)(Third Person P.O.V.)(/)(\)(/)(\)(/)(\)

"This can't be good" Riku said to Sora shaking his head so that his silver hair glinted in the sunlight.

After the star had winked out, neither Sora nor Kairi had really wanted to stay out any longer, so they rowed back to the main island where Sora walked her home and then went to bed himself. Immediately the next morning he tracked down his hung over best friend to see what he though. And so far he had done a great job of summing up the situation in four words.

"Yea" Sora replied sullenly "what do you think is causing it this time?"

Disappearing worlds meant a threat, whether old or new it didn't matter, Sora would still have to fight them. It meant more bloodshed, more danger, and more pain. Not only for him, but also for the entire universe, because if the heartless were back, no one was safe.

"Gotta be the heartless" Riku told him confirming his worst fears "they are the only ones who target the hearts of the world and destroy them completely from the inside."

Sora nodded "And that means that Maleficent is probably back pulling the strings."

He let out a long sigh; it wouldn't ever be over would it? Not completely. Not as long as darkness existed, the heartless would too. And as long as the heartless existed, there had to be someone to defeat them. He felt guilty. On the one hand, he did not want to have to save everyone anymore. He wanted to be able to lead a normal life, get a job, settle down with Kairi, maybe have a couple of kids someday, but on the other, there was no one else who could do it. No one else who could save the millions of people being slaughtered or losing their homes. At that moment he felt like the weight of the universe was resting on his shoulders, and in all actuality, it was.

"Well," Riku exclaimed launching himself off the dock they had been perched on "if that's the case then I got to go."

"Where are you off to?" Sora asked

"Im going to go find Tifa, if were going to go off on another whirl wind adventure, than im getting in as much romance in as possible now." And with a wink he was off, heading for town, and most likely Tifa's house. Put simply, Sora was ticked.

"_How could he think of dates at a time like this?!"_

"This is the perfect time to be thinking about it" Roxas quipped from his head "Who knows how long it will be before your next opportunity"

Sora had to admit he did have a point.

"_Of course I do, but don't you have something you should be doing right now?"_

"_What are you getting at?" _Sora questioned his other, genuinely confused by his comment.

"Kairi's training brain donor. If there's going to be a fight, you better make sure she can hold her own"

Sora slapped his forehead. How could he have forgotten? Since he wasn't able to sleep at all the night before he had decide to use the time productively and come up with ways to teach Kairi how to fight and use magic properly. He had told her before that she had a couple of days, but now was as good a time as any.

As he walked down the beach following the same path that Riku had back into town he leaned his head back and soaked in the sun. He could hear the gulls squawking as they flew out over the waves searching for their next meal, and feel the sand shifting under his feet. He took the time to absorb it all, all the things he had taken for granted before, because the next battle was approaching, and he never wanted to forget again.

-/\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\-/\-/\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\-/\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\-/\-/\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\-

(/)(\)(/)(\)(/)(\)(Kairi's P.O.V.)(/)(\)(/)(\)(/)(\)

I ran the brush through my hair, willing myself to focus on it and blot out most other thought from my mind. Every time I let my mind wander, it went back to the destruction of the world Sora and I had witnessed last night. Then there was the dream I had had.

Brush 

A giant castle was moving across the landscape. It seemed to be moving without a destination, running as if it was trying to escape something or someone. It barreled across low rolling plains, and straight up and over a range of mountains, never halting its attempted escape. It began to slow down, seeming as if it had outrun whatever had been chasing it. But just as it came to a shuddering, creaking halt, a pool of darkness opened up at its feet and sucked it down, holding it in place.

_Brush _

_A young man jumping from one of the castled balconies away from the arms of his love. As he dropped toward the earth, heartless began to appear in great hordes, their yellow eyes shining as every head swiveled to face him. Landing fifty feet away from the horde, he turned to face them with a flourish of the coat draped around his shoulders. The heartless charged, and his hands began to glow. He cast a volley of spells, not moving one inch from his chosen spot. With every bright light that flashed from his hands another five heartless fell, but ten more jumped up to take the place of their fallen brethren._

_Brush_

_She wanted to yell out to the mysterious young wizard. Warn him, tell him he couldn't win, to run if he valued his life. But, as she saw the grim look of determination on his face, she realized he already knew. He knew he couldn't win, and still he fought. As the Neo Shadows fell, larger, more powerful heartless stepped onto the battlefield, and Kairi knew it would be over soon. The girl he had left on the balcony had started crying, knowing what was to come, that she would watch the man she loved die. And Kairi understood, she understood why he fought so valiantly. He fought for those he loved, and he knew that was something worth dieing for. _

_Brush_

_He was locked in combat with a legion of invisibles, their dark blades slashing, trying to cut him down so that they could steal his heart, but he wouldn't fall that easily. Twirling away from a blow, he used the momentum to kick one sneaking up behind him in the head, and it disappeared in a cloud of swirling smoke. Gesturing at another it shrunk, turning into a small heartless plushy. Finishing off his current enemies, he turned to face the mighty behemoth that was lumbering towards him. All of his attention taken by the beast loping straight for him, he didn't see the lance sneaking up from behind. The girl cried out to him, gray locks swinging as she reached out. He heard her call, but to late. The lance found his heart. He stood there for a moment, stunned, and then smiled. The man let lose a scream unlike any Kairi had ever heard, it seemed to come from his center, and shook Kairi to her core. It was the scream of a dieing man, a scream of vengeance. Then, in a bright flash, the whole scene disappeared, leaving Kairi alone in a void where a world used to be._

_Brush_

I stopped, holding back silent tears. After the dream I had awoke in a cold sweat, crying in my sleep. I knew from experience that dreams like those were never a coincidence. A world had fallen last night, and two people had gone with it. Two people in love, two people like Sora and me. I felt sick knowing that the heartless were back, knowing that at the very moment they were out committing other atrocities. I placed the brush back on my nightstand and walked to my closet to grab a pair of shoes. More than anything I needed to get out of the house, to distract myself from the memories of what had happened. And, even more than that, I needed Sora. Needed to see his smiling face, to know he was ok. I knew he would be able to distract me, when I was with him; it was hard to think about anything else.

"Knock Knock!"

I looked up towards where the voice had originated and saw Sora walking into my room, the trademark lopsided grin plastered on his face, and I couldn't help smiling myself.

"Hope you don't mind, I knocked, but no one answered so I let myself in."

I shook my head "Of course not. I must have spaced off, but what are you doing here?"

He put on a look of mock pain at my words "Do I need a reason to visit my favorite person on Destiny Islands?"

I giggled "No, I guess not."

"Well I actually did come over for a reason" he admitted rubbing the back of his head.

"AHA! I knew it!" I yelled jumping to my feet. "So," I walked up to him, put one finger on his chest and looked up at him through my lashes "what do you want from me?"

It had the desired effect.

"Well, uh…" he tried, stuttering a bit and looking down at the hand I had placed on him.

"Yes?" I blinked a little for effect. God it was so much fun to mess with him.

Sora closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them, he was under control again and I had to fight the urge to smile at the look of determination on his face.

"Well, you said you wanted some training, and I couldn't sleep last night so I came up with some exercises instead. If you want to we can start today." He smiled looking a little hopeful.

"Really!?" I ask excitedly.

He nodded.

I thought I was going to have to wait a couple of days, but we could start now instead. I was eager to get started. Every day I was not training was a day wasted. I wanted to be useful, but mostly I wanted to be able to protect Sora. If he died that would be the end of our relationship. No dream home, no kids, no us, I couldn't let that, so I had to work hard.

"Well than lets go!" I turned around and dove into my closet. Rummaging through everything I finally found what I was looking for. I threw the pink Hollister sweater on over my tank top. It went perfectly with my lavender knee length skirt. I looked at myself and did a little twirl.

"Yea Kai!" Sora joked, clapping and whistling at me.

I blushed, but took a bow. "Thank you! Thank you!"

"Come on," he laughed as he started towards my bedroom door "we better get started before half the day is gone."

"Yes sir!" I saluted him smartly.

He shook his head at me, but I grabbed his hand and dragged him down the stairs and towards the door. I was in a great mood, and nothing was going to ruin it.

-/\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\-/\-/\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\-/\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\-/\-/\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\-

"That's it" I mumbled to myself "this sucks. Im officially in a bad mood."

"Focus Kai!" Sora yelled at me for maybe the millionth time. I wasn't quite sure, I stopped keeping track at 112. "Get this one more time and we'll stop for the day."

That sounded pretty good to me. It was insanely hot on the islands, and intense physical activity only made it worse. Sora had run her through drill after drill after drill, each one even more intense than the last. First he had started by figuring out what she knew…which was quickly evaluated as almost nothing. Then they had spent the rest of the day going through rigorous exercises so that she could develop some basic combat skills. Right now, they were working on deflecting incoming missile attacks. Sora stood 20 feet in front of her armed with a coconut in each hand, and a gigantic, hairy pile of them at his side.

"Im going to throw 5 toward you from different angles at different velocities, deflect them all and were finished."

Sora was a hard taskmaster to be sure, I was already exhausted, but the promise of a quick finish gave me enough extra strength for the task ahead. I settled into my battle position, Lights Embrace gripped in both hands and held directly in front of me. I put my left foot forward and slid my right back to stabilize myself. Satisfied that I was standing properly I looked toward Sora and gave a quick jerk of my head to signify that I was prepared.

"Ready!" I called out.

(/)(\)(/)(\)(/)(\)(Third Person P.O.V.)(/)(\)(/)(\)(/)(\)

Sora tossed the coconut up and down in one hand looking at Kairi appraisingly, testing her stance for a weak point.

They stood there facing off against one another for quite a while. Time dragged on and Kairi began to glisten in the heat once again. Then, out of nowhere Sora threw two coconuts, one to her left, and another that followed immediately to her right. She watched them fly towards her, time seeming to slow down as her focus increased, and at the last second, she acted. Taking a step to her left she made a horizontal slash at the flying seed cleaving it in two before spinning back to her right and smashing the second coconut with the hilt of her Keyblade.

Sora smirked at her restocking on coconuts. "Great job Kai! Looks like I'll have to kick it up a notch."

Kairi let out a long exasperated sigh.

"Kick it up a notch? That's just great, as if it wasn't bad enough to begin with."

"_You can do it Kairi!" _Namine screamed in her head _"Lets show the boys whose boss!"_

Kairi smiled _"Thanks for the pep talk Namine. Now lets do this"_

Kairi re-tightened the grip on her Keyblade and waited for the next volley. Never failing to disappoint, Sora launched the brown projectile with little ceremony and no warning. He sent one straight for her, but Kairi recognized it as a faint. He had used the tactic on her in the previous trials, so she looked ahead for the real challenge. She quickly found it, a coconut launched high above her head. Quickly disposing of the sphere to her front, she crouched low into the sand and launched herself high into the air. Catching the coconut on the upstroke, she smoothly back flipped to land back in her original position. She may not have had much on the way of fighting skills, but she was still naturally athletic, and a princess of heart to boot.

"_KAIRI WATCH OUT!!!"_

Hearing Namine's shout, Kairi quickly cast about for the source of her other's warning. A split second later, she saw the final coconut speeding way off to her left side, a good two feet outside of where she could hit it in the amount of time she had left.

"No You Don't!" She screamed and hurled the Lights Embrace straight towards the final orb. With a satisfying _THUNK! _The coconut shattered into a hundred tiny pieces, scattering the liquid within across the sand. To finish it all up she brought her hand up in front of her face, summoned her blade out of the air and posed dramatically with it, just for effect. With a satisfied smirk, she looked over at Sora to gauge his reaction.

"Kai…" he looked at her a little dumbstruck "that was Awesome!"

"Really?" she grinned excitedly jogging across the sand toward him.

"Really" he nodded giving her a goofy grin and a thumbs up "couldn't have done it better myself."

She put her hands on her hips and glared up at him sternly.

"Ow!" Sora exclaimed covering the back of his head where she had hit him "what was that for?"

"That" she said pointing at his now injured skull "was for working me so hard."

Sora opened his mouth to apologize, and admit that he had been a little rough, but she cut him off by throwing herself into his arms.

"And this…" she stopped to lean up and kiss him. The kiss was rough, rough and hot. Kairi snaked her arms up Sora's back and used the leverage to press herself up against him. Sora returned the favor by grabbing her waist and taking control of the kiss. He parted his lips enough to slip his tongue out and eagerly lick her bottom lip. She smiled against the kiss and opened her mouth to give him entrance. Seizing the opportunity, Sora explored every inch of her mouth. Running his tongue along hers, he commit the feel of her against him, the feel of his tongue twined in hers, to memory. Neither of them wanted to it to end, but they didn't want to pass out either. After a couple of minutes, they were forced apart cursing their dependence on oxygen vehemently.

"_Sora you dog!" _Roxas cheered him on from the back of his skull, but Sora hardly noticed. He had his forehead against Kairi's looking into her shining eyes.

"That" she whispered kissing him lightly once more "was because you're amazing."

Sora leaned back a little, breaking the contact between their heads. "You won't be saying that after tomorrows training" he chuckled smiling at her.

Kairi stuck out her lower lip at him. "Tomorrow" she said in her whiny voice.

"Yup" sora nodded breaking his hold on her, but he laced their fingers together as they began their slow walk back toward the dock. "We have to keep it up or you'll forget everything and it won't do any good."

Kairi sighed again. Well, she had asked him to do this for her. Now all she had to do was survive the experience.

"_Its worth it" _she thought confidently _"anything that could help save Sora someday is worth it. But that doesn't mean it won't suck in the mean time."_

"Alright" she conceded "same time tomorrow. But first lets get some sea salt ice cream, im pooped and its un-believably hot out here!"

Sora laughed again as he walked hand in hand with the love of his life down the beach.

-/\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\-/\-/\- End of Chapter - /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\-

And there it is! Props to anyone who knows what world that was in Kairi's dream. Now im off guys so that Alex can read this before he rips me to shreds, but before I go heres today's quote. And I will now be taking votes. A filler chapter or two more, or just cutting straight to the adventure. Your guys choice, let me know what you want.

"And suddenly I heard a tapping, as of someone gently rapping, rapping on my chamber door. You heard me rapping didn't you?"


	6. Sadism and Spells

**Authors Note:** Hey everybody! I know you haven't seen anything from me in a while, but I was in Jamaica as I may or may not have mentioned, but no worries, I got out before the hurricane. Everyone breathe a collective sigh of relief. So, here is the long awaited chapter, I worked on it while I was gone, and about half of it is an inside joke so just go with it. Figured I would load you guys up with some humor before we get down to the nitty gritty because this should be the last chap before the story really takes off. So prepare yourselves!

Random Butterscotch Fact #3: I have a record of miraculous healings. I've been told multiple times the I screwed something up so bad it would either never work again or wouldn't work well. Such as my hand, my eye, a few toes, and everything works just fine. In fact, I used to have to wear glasses when I was a kid and now my vision is 0/20. Or when I was around 3 a hot iron fell on my hand. It was so burnt they had to scrape of the black charcoal that my skin had turned into. They told me I would never be able to use it properly again, and now it's absolutely fine. Pretty funky huh?

**Chapter 6: Sadism and Spells**

(/)(\)(/)(\)(/)(\)(Third Person P.O.V.)(/)(\)(/)(\)(/)(\)

Sora stepped out of the shower and toweled his hair dry.

"_Now to get dressed and plan the rest of the day,"_ he thought cheerfully.

The quicker he got ready, the quicker he would get to see Kairi for training. She was learning quickly and he was impressed by her progress thus far. Her battle skills and techniques were greatly improved and only getting better, but they had not tried magic yet.

"_You know, you may not be the best person to teach her," _Roxas told him.

"_I know. Ideally I would have Merlin do it, but we have no idea where he is or if he even could, but I have a pretty good idea for now." _Sora explained to his other

"Yea, it might work" Roxas started "Your good with thunder and Riku's really good with fire so he could help teach her, but as fire as the more complicated spells go your pretty screwed" 

"GAH!" Sora yelled "You can read my thoughts!?"

"_Well duh im in your mind aren't I?" _he felt Roxas grin in his mind _"And as far as some of those thoughts are concerned im almost embarrassed to be your other half."_

He paused here as Sora began to turn a deep red "Get out of my head!

"_Trust me im working on it. Do you think I like being up here with all the mental images? But seriously man, chains work way better than ropes, they don't chafe."_

Deciding it was better not do dignify that with a response Sora went back to getting ready. Standing in front of the mirror, he surveyed his outfit choice. The body of his shirt was dark gray, but the ¾ length sleeves and collar were black. The gray and black matched his dark blue jeans. The front of the shirt had his trademark crown on it with the silver pendant dangling above to match. Below the right pocket of his jeans, he had sown in the shape of a black shield with a red edge and the letters "KM" in the center on, a patch. Satisfied, he ran his hand through his hair, left a note on the counter for his mom, and headed for the door.

-/\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\-/\-/\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\-

Walking up to the huge building Sora shook his head.

"_I still can't believe he moved out."_

"_Hes 18, he wants his freedom. I can understand that." _Sora thought he detected a hint of sorrow in that statement, but decided it was his imagination.

"_But so soon after we get back?"_

"_You know he hates his father."_

"Yea, the two never really got along, and his mom was the only thing that tied the two together. They both loved her and after she died they blamed one another."

"_Yea" _Was all Roxas said, and it was probably all there was to say.

Sora let out a sigh as he ascended the stairs trying to think of exactly how to teach Kairi to use magic. For him it had just come naturally. You learn all sorts of nifty things when your life depends on it...inadvertently or not. He cut off his train of thought as he realized Riku's door lay before him.

"Apartment 3S, this is the place…I probably should have called to make sure he was home." He shrugged to himself and walked through the door.

As customary when he and Riku visited each other he chose to forgo the courtesy of knocking. Looking around the sparsely decorated living quarters, he could not find a single trace of his melancholy friend.

"He has to be somewhere around here I saw his shoes and keys by the door" Roxas stated to him matter-of-factly. 

Sora nodded once and walked complacently down the hallway toward Riku's bedroom. Upon reaching the door, he paused to listen to the strange sounds coming from within. Placing his ear against the smooth wood, he listened first to the sound of something snapping and then the tinkling of something metal…chains?

"_OH MY GOD!" _Sora thought alarmed, but avoiding making any unnecessary noise._ "Someone must be in there trying to kill or torture Riku!"_

"_Uh, Sora-" _Roxas began, but the spiky haired hero was already in motion.

Adrenaline pumping he summoned his Keyblade (A/N Pick your favorite) and kicked down the door, rushing into the room in one fluid motion. Sora was ready for anything, heartless, nobodies, robbers, Maleficent, aliens, anything!!…except what he found behind the now busted door. Tifa stood before him eyes wide as saucers, and he quickly felt his growing to the same size. With trained eyes, he quickly assessed the situation, at least to the point that he wished he were anywhere else. Tifa was standing in the center of the room, in a red leather outfit that made her look like a mostly nude Catwoman, poised to use the whip she carried on an immobile Riku. Glancing over at his friend Sora felt the situation get even more awkward.

"_I tried to warn you" _Roxas sang in his head.

"_Shut up!"_

Hands tied behind the wheeled desk chair, his button up shirt undone, and his pants completely missing Riku matched Sora's gaze and threw in an extra dose bitterness with just a hint of anger for effect. From the look he Riku was giving him, Sora thought that the silver haired Casanova would probably be screaming his head of right now, if his mouth had not been duct taped shut. Needing absolutely no encouragement the champion of light turned tail and fled for his sanity straight back out the way he had come in. Dismissing his Keyblade Sora slammed the door behind him and leaned against it heavily, panting and noticing with more than a little resentment that Roxas was laughing hysterically. Standing there, he could have sworn he heard more noise from within, the smashing of a window, and an unfamiliar voice yelling "Hands off my butterscotch!!!"

"_Now their using pudding?"_Roxas asked sounding a little too intrigued

"Shhh…they're saying something else" 

"_Did someone just say 'taste heel evil doer'?"_ Sora could tell from the tone of his voice that his other was now as solidly confused as he was.

"Hey!" The completely unexpected and cheerful voice caught Sora off guard and sent him hurtling about four feet straight up in the air.

(/)(\)(/)(\)(/)(\)( Kairi's P.O.V. )(/)(\)(/)(\)(/)(\)

I watched Sora curiously as his breathing slowed.

"What's up?" I asked him cocking me head to one side.

"Nothing!" he said a little to quickly scratching the back of his head and plastering on a fake grin. I just stared at him.

"_Yea right" _I though as Sora began laughing nervously under my scrutinizing gaze.

Namine giggled and I decided to try a different approach.

"Is Riku home?" I asked him.

"Um…" he started apprehensively, seeming unsure how to proceed "Yeeesssss, but he can't come."

"Well why not?" as I asked the question I looked him directly in the eyes, knowing that he could not lie to me like that.

"Well…hes um…" he paused here for another nervous laugh "busy right now."

"What's he doing that's so important?" I asked, and Sora winced. Standing there, he didn't say anything, opening his mouth only to close it again and repeat the process a couple of times. Finally, he just stood there and motioned me to come over and stand next to him. His face pale, he placed one ear to the door and I followed suit. At first, I couldn't really hear what was going on, but as I concentrated the noises became a little clearer.

"Im really sorry about all this" an unfamiliar female voice spoke "I can't believe I got the wrong place." Tifa spoke next. (A/N Many of you may be wondering how they can hear this, but Sora broke the door to his room remember?)

"No problem really, but if you could…you know, leave, it'd be great."

"_What's Tifa doing over? Sora didn't mention her."_ It was more of a rhetorical question, but Namine answered anyway.

"I'm not sure we really want to know" 

I really had to agree with her there.

"Oh yea, sorry" the other female spoke and was followed by the sound of breaking glass.

"Finally," I heard Tifa yell, "Now where were we?"

The sounds that followed caused my eyes to go wide. Namine had been right; I did not want to know. I looked up at Sora my eyes wide in…not horror. Shock?

"Tifa?" I said breathlessly, answering my own question with one more. He nodded slowly.

It wasn't that I didn't expect something like this from Riku. In fact, I was fairly confidant that they had probably done it multiple times before now, but I never counted on being within hearing distance when it happened. Not to mention the fact that it appeared Sora had walked in on them and was probably scarred for life.

"Lets get out of here" I half pleaded half demanded and turned to run very _very_ far away from here.

-/\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\-/\-/\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\-

(/)(\)(/)(\)(/)(\)( Third Person P.O.V. )(/)(\)(/)(\)(/)(\)

The two walked down the road in silence enjoying the good weather and one another's company. Sora glanced over to his right at Kairi. She was stunning as usual. Her long auburn hair cascaded down past her shoulders covering the thin straps of her white halter-top. He traced the pattern of pink and purple flowers the danced down her left side, all the way to her tan Capris.

"What did I do to deserve her again?" 

"_Well lets see" _Roxas replied _"You saved the universe and the millions of beings contained within multiple time, not to mention her especially. I think you may be entitled to a little happiness at this point. "_

"_She saved me too," _Sora pointed out. Roxas sighed.

"_Fine, if your going to split hairs than look at it like this. Shes definitely worthy of you right?"_

"Well yea."

"And she chose you didn't she?"

"Yea" Sora agreed a bit slowly, still trying to figure out where Roxas was going with this.

"Well, than she thinks you're the best there is. So just knock it off with all the 'im not worthy' crap. Its gonna make me sick, and if I throw up, you know where its going."

Sora was stunned. Not only by the fact that Roxas was right, but also by the fact that…ok so maybe it was mostly that Roxas was right. Kairi was an amazing person and a princess of heart, she probably could have had her choice of just about any person she wanted, but she wanted him. Sora let out a long low sigh of contentment.

"Roxas, that was really deep"

"Don't sound so surprised or I might not take it as a compliment"

(/)(\)(/)(\)(/)(\)( Kairi's P.O.V. )(/)(\)(/)(\)(/)(\)

I noticed Sora staring at me from the corner of his eye immediately, but I wasn't bothered by it at all. Actually, it felt somewhat good to know he appreciated my body as well as my personality. After a little bit though he turned away and seemed to go deep into thought. He was like that for a while and right about the time I was really starting to wonder what was going on in his head he let out a long sigh.

"Still plagued by the mental images?" I asked im a little sympathetic as he reached over and tangled his fingers in mine.

"What?" He looked over at me more than a little perplexed. Finally, what I was saying seemed to dawn on him and he grimaced, but he quickly regained his composure and gave me a grin. "Not really, I mean it bugs me a little, but I kind of expected it. This is Riku were talking about after all."

I giggled, to true. Riku was always the brash one, but she loved Sora because of his Naiveté and seeming innocence. She liked to think of it as a challenge. Working it out of him one bit at a time.

"Than what were you thinking about?" I enquired. He had caught my interest.

He released my hand to wrap an arm around my waist instead and gave me a warm loving smile. "Just how much I love you and how lucky I am to have you."

What a line! But I loved it all the same.

"Hes good" Namine agreed.

"And he means it" I stated, knowing without a doubt that it was true. I returned Sora's loving look as we walked side by side through town and toward the docks.

"Yea you are lucky" I said, teasing him just a bit "but next time your going to stare" she paused here to watch him blush once he realized he'd been caught "the view is better closer up. Stopping, I reached up, placed my right hand on his cheek, and used the left to grab him by his chocolate spikes and pull him in for the kiss of his life. It was absolutely…intense. That word does not really do it justice, but im still trying to invent a word to describe it, but im pretty sure we were radiating heat. Pulling back, I bit my lip and looked up through my eyelashes to see a pleased grin plastered across his face.

"I'll keep that in mind" he told me still smiling as I hung on his arm.

We walked a little bit further in a comfortable silence before the docks finally hove into view.

"Who's boat your or mine?" he asked me gesturing towards the line of small row boats tethered to the old wooden docks in a neat line. I made a face.

"Mine. Yours and Riku's haven't been cleaned in at least 3 years."

He laughed a little scratching the back of his head in his signature fashion. "Yea, I guess your right. He bowed down and made a little flourish with his wrist "Your chariot awaits milady."

I took hold of the proffered hand and stepped onto the weathered planking. I sat on the bow and looked up to watch Sora as he seated himself in the rowing position.

"Milady huh?" I enquired raising one eyebrow in question. He gave me a sheepish grin in place of a response. "Well if that's how its gonna be then get rowing!" I ordered punching one hand into the air from where I was sitting.

"Yes Ma'am!" He saluted smartly and we took of across the water heading for the small island that everything had begun on so long ago.

(/)(\)(/)(\)(/)(\)( Third Person P.O.V. )(/)(\)(/)(\)(/)(\)

Sweat beaded on Sora's forehead and dripped of his nose onto his bare chest as he continued his slow steady strokes across the serene blue water. There was no wind, plenty of heat, combine that with some physical activity, and you have a pretty good recipe for a workout. The heat had long ago driven Sora out of his shirt, not because he was hot, so much as, he loved that shirt and still wanted to be able to wear it later. He really liked the short boat rides with Kairi, usually enjoyed in comfortable silence. They gave him time to think and helped keep him in shape since there were not any heartless around that needed banishing. After a while though, Kairi broke into his quiet contemplation.

"So what's the plan today boss?" she questioned from the other side of the tiny boat.

Sora chuckled softly "Oh so now im the boss huh?"

"Well I can go back to giving the orders if you prefer" Kairi said looking at him innocently.

"Oh no! Gimme a break Kairi!" Sora said in mock alarm and then smiled "Today im gonna teach you how to use magic."

Kairi's eyes grew wide "Really?"

"Yup" he nodded.

Now she was getting excited. "That's why you wanted Riku's help. Oh this is going to be so cool!" She started doing little jumps and odd gestures in her excitement and the boat began to rock erratically.

"Woah! Calm down Kai, we have to get to the island alive first."

"Sorry" she said still grinning ear to ear and not really meaning it. "Aren't we pretty much there anyway?" she asked glancing over her shoulder and seeing the small islet only about 50 feet off.

"Yea, but about 30 feet from the beach the ground drops off. I think I heard someone say that the island formed right on an ocean shelf or something. Why do you think me and Riku never went out to far when we went looking for fish?" Kairi nodded in recognition

Sora stopped rowing and pulled in the oars letting their small craft coast the last 10 feet or so to the rickety dock. Kairi grabbed onto the old wood as Sora jumped out and secured the boat with a rope that they kept on the floor for this specific reason. Reaching down he helped Kairi onto the dock and the two walked down onto the pristine white sand of the beach. They strolled hand in hand around the island to the beach on the other side. The couple walked toward the small grove of palms, Kairi in eager anticipation, Sora in quiet contemplation. As they reached the copse Kairi's excitement got the better of her and whirled on Sora.

"So," she began hopping in place just a bit "how does it work?"

Sora laughed as he watched her fidget in place, knowing she would be waiting on his every word. "The first step" he said reaching out to grab her shoulders "is to remain calm."

"Sorry" she gave him a small embarrassed smile.

"Don't be," he told her shaking his head "this is pretty cool. After all how many people in the universe know how to use magic?"

"As far as I know? Not very many."

"I've been all over the universe, and I still cant think of very many," he stated truthfully.

"Hmmmm…where to start." Sora ran his hand through his chocolate locks as he thought about how best to approach the subject. "You can't use magic without mana. Mana is what fuels magic, what makes it go. There is at least a little bit of mana in everything, inanimate objects included, but certain people, like you and me, have extra amounts. So we can use it to cast magic. Think of Magic as sculpting clay. Its sort of a raw power that you shape or mold or force into what you want. Do you understand so far?"

"…Yea, I think so," she said after a bit of thought. "So basically I could form my mana into anything I wanted. Could I…conjure a shirt?"

Sora had been expecting such a question. "Yes, but its extremely difficult. Turning your mana into permanent things requires much more of it. If you use your mana to use say, fire magic, then its here, and then it is gone. A shirt would stay around forever potentially, so it requires a great deal more energy to create. I could probably do it, but I would be spent afterwards. Merlin is the only person I know of that would have absolutely no trouble."

"Ok" she said nodding "I think I've got it so far."

"So" Sora exclaimed clapping his hands together for emphasis "step two is summoning your mana. Getting it the first time can be a little tricky, but after that, it should be simple. Ready?" he asked looking her in the eyes. Kairi gave him a quick curt nod of affirmation and he returned with one of his own. "Alright, close your eyes." She complied snapping them shut with haste. "Now, in a movie this would be the part where I tell you to reach out with your mind, but instead I want you to search within yourself. Somewhere down in the core of your being you should find something."

"What kind of something?" she asked a little nervous now that they were actually starting.

"It will be kind of like a bubble, but warm and full of energy." Despite his years of experience, that really was the best way Sora could think to describe mana. It was a substance meant to take the form of other things, and therefore had little form of its own.

Kairi ignored the butterflies in her stomach and focused on the task at hand. Sifting through the blackness and dormant memories, she searched for the mysterious bubble Sora had tried to describe to her. Having at first little success she was beginning to grow impatient when finally the nothing gave way to a space of warmth that Kairi just could not quite describe. It was sort of like…like a bubble.

"I found it" she called out excitedly to her love.

"Good job, now, im going to try and walk you through a fire spell. Those are generally the easiest, because everyone sees plenty of fire in their lives, so they get the general idea. Now, I want you to prick that bubble gently and as the mana flows out think of only of the fire you want it to become. But be careful, to much mana, and you'll get to much fire."

So, this was it, the big moment. She was nervous and a little afraid, but she would not let Sora down. He had spent so much time teaching her all of this that she wanted to get it all right. Slowly, tentatively, she crept toward the bubble. Standing before its shimmering surface, she reached out with one hand and poked a small hole in one side. The mana quickly poured out in a torrent, and it was all she could do to think of fire at the last moment. Quickly she tried to come up with the most fire thing she could think of, and the sun quickly came to mind.

Sora watched Kairi carefully, this was a delicate process. So far, she had been doing very well, but there was always the possibility that something could go wrong. He could feel the mana begin to flow out, but something was wrong. He saw a look of intense concentration cross Kairi's face and all at once realized the nature of the problem.

"Damnit!" he cursed to himself "She must have made the hole to large, that amount of mana would be almost to much for me to handle."

"Sora, we need to get the hell out of here now!" Roxas cried urgently in his head

"What are you talking about I can't leave Kairi here like this."

"I just got word from Namine about what's going on in her head right now, and you do NOT want to be here to find out for yourself." He tried again, but the hero could not be swayed.

Sora looked back over at Kairi weighing the options in his head. The odds of her own magic being able to harm her were one in a million, but as long as there was a chance, there was no way he was going to leave her. Finally deciding to pull her back to reality and cut the lesson short, he reached over to shake her shoulders.

"To late." Roxas groaned worriedly in his mind.

Sora was about to question his other when all of a sudden he saw a bright light…and then blackness.

-/\- /\- /\- /\- / \- /\- /\- /\- /\- **Chapter End** -/\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\-

**Authors Note: **So there you go kids. I have the distinct feeling some of you will love this chapter and some of you will hate it, but all of you wanted to kill me at the end. That just makes me all warm and fuzzy inside. So! If you like it, don't be shy, let me know. I now accept anonymous reviews, so no worries in that department. You can still earn a Haiku for an awesome review, see im already rhyming. Next chapter we discover Sora and Kairi's fate, and the whole story really takes off. The main plot is coming on out in the next chapter or two so prepare to be amazed…or not. Also, I don't if you guys want to know what I listen to when I write or something like that, but I'll start listing it anyway.

Situations and Not good enough for the truth in cliché by Escape the Fate

And

Laughing at you, Curious and Beating Heart Baby by Head Automatica


	7. Fire and Forms

**Authors Note: **Mwahhhaahaahahaaaahahahhahahahahahhaahahaahah! Just when you all thought you were rid of me I have returned! The official reason this chapter took so long is I wanted you guys to stew in that awesome cliffhanger I cooked up last chapter. The real reason is im lazy and no one PM'd me telling me to get my ass in gear. Lucky for you all I got the cool editor and she reminded me im kind of supposed to be writing this :D Now I promised you guys the start of some serious plot action and the revealed fate of our two heroes who, last we saw, were in some deep trouble. Don't Panic! No one dies…yet. I will actually be borrowing the beginning of this chapter from a concept I used in a book im writing, not that any of you would know it since I haven't got the dang thing finished or published yet, but if y'all are interested in reading it, drop me a line and I'll send it to you. Just make sure you identify yourself in the subject or you may be deleted.

**Random Butterscotch Fact #4: **I have a family curse I inherited from my dad's side. He my grandma and I all have it. It's sort of like the magnetic polarity in or bodies are all wonky because we're constantly screwing stuff up. Me and me padre are always putting out streetlights we get to close to. (which sucks if your on a long walk in the dead of night) My grandma and me cause computers to malfunction. I go through headphones like M&Ms and have been known to cause small devices like cell phones and I-Pods to screw up or cease working. But my dad can literally magnetize things with his hands. We were sitting in a noodles and co. one day and he did it on accident, when he put his knife down it picked up my bottle cap. So we gave him some un-magnetized silverware and after focusing on it for a minute or two, it was charged and could pick up small metal objects. How cool is that? Just yesterday my computer wasn't working so after trying to fix it for 2 hours I got pissed and left for about four. When I came back the dang thing was working fine. Scared of me yet?

**Chapter 7: Fire and Forms**

(/)(\)(/)(\)(/)(\)(Third Person P.O.V.)(/)(\)(/)(\)(/)(\)

Sora knew that something was wrong. He knew that somewhere back on Destiny Islands his body was laying unconscious on the soft white sand, and Kairi could be in serious pain and even more danger. He knew that the impenetrable darkness around him was definitely not a good sign. As key bearer, he had been around darkness more than most. He had seen it bend and twist all that it came in contact with. Seen what it could do to an otherwise good person. He knew all this, but could not really bring himself to care. Actual thoughts were distant, far off in the darkness… the darkness which seemed to mute everything. Far off like the pain his body was probably in from the quiet islets he and his friends had played on as children. All of those thoughts just seemed to float, like him, content in the blackness. But, one thought was far more persistent than the rest. Instead of floating at a safe distance like the rest, it seemed to follow him, looming ever closer.

"Go away," he tried to say, but speech seemed to be something else that had detached itself from him and given in to the joys of the blissful nothingness that made up this strange place.

Speech was distant, a thing of the body. Nevertheless, the thought persisted, and as it grew closer, it grew louder, refusing to be ignored. No… not a thought, a sound. A call. One that came from beyond the eternal emptiness. It rang out, seeming to reverberate off of walls that didn't exist in this place, until it filled everything. There was something familiar about it. Something he couldn't place. It was as if his mind could not recall where he had heard it, and the blackness would not let it.

"Kairi…?" He called out feebly. His voice sounded weak and frail even to himself, but was still earth-shatteringly loud after so much silence.

He tried to find the voice, peering about him, trying to piece the dark veil obstructing his vision of the angel he sought so desperately. But, all he could do was float there as her voice continued to echo, creating a beautiful melody that seemed to turn back the dark. The sounds quickly rose in volume and, seemingly, in desperation. It seemed to split his skull and reverberate within his ribcage, but at the same time, protect and heal him. Sora remained where he was thinking he might die from the heartache her cries were causing him, but at the same time content to listen. Until all of a sudden they stopped. A wave of fear ran through him, and he called out himself, louder this time.

"Kairi," he pleaded. Not a question now, a statement. He knew she was there, God if only he could find her.

Just as the final echoes died off and the oppressive silence began to close back in, a light shone through. Sora felt himself smile; he knew she would never leave him here like this. The light shot straight toward him, streaking through the blackness. Upon reaching his still form it expanded and wrapped itself around him, forming a protective cocoon. As the light encompassed him, Sora felt everything that the void had stripped away return. His thoughts, his memories his emotions, but for some reason, not his pain. He groaned aloud and opened his eyes to stare up at the worried, astonished and tear stained face of his guardian angel.

"Hi" the one word gouged its way up his throat and out of his mouth, his throat felt dry as if he had been eating sand for the last three days.

She smiled down at him, more unshed tears glistening in her eyes and he knew that everything would be ok.

(/)(\)(/)(\)(/)(\)(Kairi's P.O.V.)(/)(\)(/)(\)(/)(\)

It was like my head exploded, but in a good way. I did exactly what Sora had instructed puncturing only a small hole, and the surge of power that came through was almost unbearable and completely amazing at the same time. It exited my body as quickly as it had rushed from my mind… a great wave of energy and euphoria that, once gone, left me a little shaky at the knees.

"…_Woah." _Namine managed to pretty much cover the feeling in that one word.

"Sora didn't mention that would feel so…" 

"_Amazing? Wonderful? Erotic?" _

"Ok, yes to the first two, and as for the third, ew…but maybe…" 

I felt Namine smile and fade to the back of my mind making it easier for me to focus on… well, anything at all really. Apparently my knees where a little shakier than I had previously thought, because I had fallen to the soft sand and completely forgotten to open my eyes.

"_I must look like an idiot," _I told Namine picturing myself on my knees on the sand in the middle of a beach, eyes squeezed shut and arms extended.

"_Shhhhhh," _Kairi's other hissed urgently. "_Do you hear that?" _

I opened my mouth to assure Namine nothing was wrong when suddenly I heard the sound as well. A low hissing and crackling, almost like…burning wood?

"Sora!" I cried out, frantically snapping open my eyes and glancing quickly about the beach looking for his carefree smile. What I got was a face full of intense heat and blinding light. Apparently, one of the nearby palm trees had caught fire and fell about ten feet in front of me. Although I was not sure how much was honestly left of it. Then, all the pieces of the puzzle fell into place and I let out a low wail of sorrow.

"This is all my fault." I said aloud, not quite believing the words even as I spoke them.

A couple weeks ago, I couldn't have swung a sword without falling over, and now I had set fire to an entire grove of palm trees and everything around them. All because I had made Sora train me so that I could help him on his and Riku's next journey….wait…

"SORA!" I cried out again rising to my feet and putting one arm up to shield my face from the blazing inferno that the surrounding trees had become.

"_Calm down" _Namine cooed soothingly in my mind, _"First you need to put out this fire or the whole island is toast." _

"I can't!" I told her, still talking aloud in an attempt to release some energy and sooth some of my frazzled nerves. "The only way to do that would be to use magic, and I haven't exactly done famously in that department."

"_No," _my Nobody scolded, _"The problem was you did too well. And you're going to need as much water as you can manage if your going to-LOOK OUT!"_

The Nobody's warning came just in time. I leapt sideways out of the path of another powerful tree, moments before it would have crushed me to death.

"Alright, looks like I don't have another option." 

Drawing into myself, I focused on finding that shimmering bubble again and did so quite easily. Now that the bubble had been pricked, I could follow the mana flow back to its source. That was the easy part, now it got a little more difficult.

"_Use your Keyblade to direct the flow of the spell, it will make it easier for you" _Namine suggested. I was not sure exactly how she knew that, but I was not going to argue at this point.

Summoning Light's Embrace I gripped it with both hands and pointed it directly at the raging inferno that was consuming our island with a lustful greed and reckless abandon. I focused, blocking out everything. The sounds of the fire, Namine in my mind, my guilt, my worry, gulls screeching for what could be the last time somewhere on the tiny oasis, everything except the ocean. I focused on the sound of the cool waves lapping over the pristine white sand. I thought back, remembering the gentle caress of the waves on my feet as Sora, Riku and I sat laughing on the beach so many years ago. I focused on the feeling of the tide trying to pull me out, to make me part of the endless blue and then, I removed the dam, and the torrent burst through.

Water shot from Light's Embrace with so much force that it blew my hair back as I stood there still clutching the Keyblade tightly, but now for fear of losing my grip. Issuing from the tip in a massive cone that became a nearly solid blast of water as bad as any hurricane I had ever seen on the islands. But, as soon as it had come, it was gone, the flood tapering down to a small trickle as my magic started failing me. Apparently, between a fire spell that had burned out half the beach, and a water spell that had nearly uprooted the remaining trees, I had reached my limits. And I had thought my legs were a bit shaky before. I wanted to collapse on the spot, but there wasn't any time. I had to find Sora. There was never enough time.

"_Next time we have a lesson, remind me to ask him to teach me a little bit of control with these things." _I told Namine silently in my mind.

"_Just a bit," _she nodded solemnly in my head, surveying the damage I had caused.

Dashing across the beach, I leapt over fallen trees and holes where giant clumps of sand had been blown about only to form small dunes elsewhere. The more I searched, the more I panicked. And as I ran I called out to him, hoping that even though he obviously could not move, somehow he would hear me and lead me to him.

"Sora! Sora, where are you!?"

I could feel my breaths growing shorter and quicker, not just from physical exertion, but fear as well. Stopping where I was I cast my eyes about wildly looking for any sign of him.

"A rock, no. A split coconut, no. A stick, no! A mushroom… wait, did that stick just move?"

The fact that I was speaking aloud to myself was a testament to how desperate I had become, but right then it didn't matter one bit because I realized that what I had mistaken for a stick half hidden behind an old log, was really a spike of chocolate brown hair, _his_ hair. Moving three times faster than should have been possible under any other circumstance, I crossed the 30 feet of sand in about a second and a half. Kneeling down I put his head in my lap and got a good look at him. A good deal of his clothing had been seared off, and where it had, he was suffering from first-degree burns. Anywhere his skin had been exposed was far worse. The skin on at least half his face covered in sickly looking bubbles a color I could not describe and didn't want to. Knowing that this had happened to him normally would have made me furious, but knowing that it was my fault, all I could muster was guilt, and a deep, bitter grief.

"Sora, Sora, Sora," I chanted softly under my breath holding him close to my chest. But the word quickly grew in volume as the alarm of seeing my hero in so much pain increased as well.

"_Kairi, he's in a coma. We need to get him help, now!" _Namine told me in a calm, but commanding voice.

"_First rule of handling an emergency," _I thought to myself bitterly_ "don't panic," _but I knew she was right. I knew Sora needed help badly, but I couldn't move. I could feel the grief, pain, and concern growing in my chest until it almost hurt. They grew until there was a pressure on the inside of my ribcage that only added to the tears that were already falling. At the last second when I felt as if I might cry out in pain, the feelings burst from my chest.

"I'm so sorry," I told him, caressing the cheek that hadn't been destroyed "This is all my fault."

"_Um…Kairi. Is he…glowing?"_

Wiping the tears from my eyes so that I could see clearly, I realized that she was right. What, as my weeping partially obscuring his face, was actually a soft blue light that had begun to emanate from his chest and encompass him completely. Once it covered him from head to toe, the light rapidly grew in intensity, until I had to shield my eyes with my free arm to keep from being blinded. Then it was gone. Slowly, I lowered my forearm to see what had just happened to Sora, and gasped. He was fine. The singed hair had re-grown, the red angry flesh was its normal color again, and the heat blisters had completely smoothed out and disappeared. The only sign that remained of the explosion at all was the damage that had been done to his outfit, oh, and the fact that it was dramatically different and he was holding a Keyblade feebly in each gloved hand.

Suddenly he shifted a bit in my arms and I had to firm my grip to keep from dropping him on the still wet sand. Slowly, his eyelids fluttered open, and he looked up at me with the love and adoration I knew I could never live without and I had to fight back more tears.

"Hi," he tried to say, but it came out as more of a croak.

I gazed down on him smiling back up at me and knew, at that moment, that everything would be all right.

(/)(\)(/)(\)(/)(\)(Third Person P.O.V.)(/)(\)(/)(\)(/)(\)

"What happened?" Sora asked rising into a sitting position.

He reached up to grab his head, but quickly put the hand back down after poking himself with the Keyblade he was holding in it.

"Where the hell did this come from!?" he yelled looking down at the mysterious Keyblade, he was holding in his right hand and the changes in his outfit. The shirt had turned solid black on the body with one red and one blue sleeve that blended at the collar. The crown insignia on the front had changed completely, becoming a flame with a water drop in the center, they seemed to burn and glisten on the fabric even as he sat there. His pants were now black with two stripes on the side of each pant leg, one was a line of flames that danced and flickered there way up, while the other was a waterfall that seemed to flow and shimmer down not one inch away.

"I'm not sure… one second you were unconscious, then there was a light, and all of a sudden you were like this," she told him gesturing towards the outfit, or at least what was left of it.

"But how did I end up in a drive form?" Sora questioned aloud placing one hand on his chin in thought. "There is no way I could have done it while I was out even if I had thought of it. _Any ideas?" _He directed the last question at his nobody.

"You really want my opinion? Right now you have more important things to deal with." 

Pulling out of his reverie, Sora looked up to see what Roxas was talking about, and he felt his heart break. Kairi sat about a foot away from him, head bent down, sobbing silently onto the already damp sand. Reaching one hand out he opened his mouth to tell her everything was fine, but she beat him to the punch.

"This is all my fault," she told him, with her head still down, "all of this. The beach is ruined, half the palm trees have been destroyed and the other half are scattered around the shore." Stopping she raised her head to look him dead in the eye, tears and makeup running down her cheeks in streams. "And I hurt you." The pain and guilt in her eyes was almost more than Sora could take.

"Kairi," he tried to reach out to her again, but she turned her face away again. Steeling his face and his resolve, sora reached out, grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her into his chest where she remain crying. He sat there stroking her hair as she muttered incoherent apologies into his torso, wiping her eyes a bit on the tattered remains of his shirt.

"Shhhh…" he tried to sooth her. Placing one hand under her chin, he tilted her face up so that she had to look him in the eye. "Angels shouldn't cry," he told her solemnly and bent down to kiss her softly.

Kairi took in a sharp breath at the unexpected contact and quickly began to melt in to his touch as she felt her sorrow and worry melt away with her under the intense heat of the kiss. It was over all too soon, but she smiled at him all the same.

"Better?" he asked grinning at her.

She nodded once, "I'm fine, but Namine is still really shook up. I think she needs you, Roxas."

"_Shit!" _Sora heard his friend curse in his head, _"Tell her I'm on my way. I really hope this works. Sora, do exactly as I tell you."_

Sora relayed the message to Kairi, and then began to follow the instructions given to him by the frantic Roxas. Placing his forehead against Kairi's he stared deeply into her eyes. He got so lost in her gaze he almost forgot what he was supposed to be doing.

"Ok, Kairi he says you need to focus on me, just stare into my eyes, and leave your mind open."

Kairi grinned "And here I thought this was going to be difficult."

Focusing only on her, Sora let his mind go blank, opening it up to whatever Roxas was about to try, and hoping that if he screwed up that it wasn't dangerous for the rest of them.

"Ok," Kairi said leaning back, "He's done."

Sora blinked "That's it? I didn't feel anything at all."

"He says that normally that really shouldn't have been possible," she paused here to smile at him, "but since we shared the paopu fruit, it connected him and Namine as well."

Sora smiled as well. "You're welcome Roxas," he called out mockingly to his nobody, knowing he would hear.

Kairi grimaced, "Roxas there is no way I'm repeating that, and if you talk like that in _my _head I'll have Namine kick you out."

"_Oh I'd do it too." _Namine grinned and Roxas frowned at her a little frightened.

"Anyway," Kairi said a little loud to get every ones focus, "we should probably focus more on the matters at hand."

"Right, like what the hell am I wearing?"

"_You don't recognize it?"_ Roxas asked him incredulously _"It's your Wisdom Form man."_

"Ohhhh…" Sora and Kairi said in unison.

"…wait. We both heard him say that?" Kairi asked confused and Sora nodded uncertainly.

"And did you just feel him grin at us too?" Sora asked her.

"Yup. Roxas, what did you do."

"_Well I figured you wouldn't want , me taking up any extra space in your brain,"_ he explained _"So I moved back where there was more room and kept the line open."_

"Hey!" Sora exclaimed "one more crack about my empty skull and I'll-" he trailed off not exactly sure how to threaten someone living in his mind, but Roxas seemed to get the point.

"But doesn't this mean I can here what ever you say whether you're in my head or not?" Kairi asked Roxas, not enjoying the idea one bit.

"_Like I would let him get away with that"_ Namine told her, _"but, when he thinks it's important he can try and open a sort of…link he formed when he popped over here the first time. Only I can decide whether or not to actually let him in." _Kairi trusted Namine to keep Roxas in toe, but still did not enjoy the concept too much.

"So…" Sora said continuing the previous conversation "I'm in my wisdom form..."

"_Except it's not the same,"_ Roxas stated, and Sora nodded his agreement.

"How so?" Kairi asked them having no real knowledge of Sora's drive forms or how they work.

"Well…" Sora adopted the lecturing tone he used whenever explaining something about the other worlds or things he had seen or done on his many adventures. "For one, I've always needed Donald to transform into Wisdom form" he told her. "For another, wisdom was always the only form I could not use two Keyblades in, and now look…" he said holding up a blade in each hand. One was the Ultima, the other… "And I have never even seen this one before…" he said peering at the mysterious Keyblade that had formed with his latest transformation.

It looked like two midnight blue cylindrical steel bars fused together at the center and bent at a 90 degree angle just past the handle to form a pistol grip. Curving around the "barrel" of the Keyblade were two, much thinner, red metal bars that spiraled up Keyblade floating above the surface without touching only to reach the end and bend down, one from the top and one from the bottom, looking like two L shaped blades on the end. It almost looked like a fancy bayonet. Taking a good look at the key chain, Sora realized that it was the same fire and water symbol that had appeared randomly on the front of his shirt.

"It looks like a gun," Kairi pointed out.

"_More specifically,"_ Roxas said getting excited _"it looks like a rifle!"_

Sora's eyes lit up. "You don't think that since this is wisdom form…" he let the sentence trail off unfinished.

"What?" Kairi asked glancing at him worriedly

"_Roxas,"_ Namine warned, _"what are you two planning?" _However, the boys were already too involved in their scheme to pay any attention.

Sora stood before a massive palm tree and grinned up at its leaves swaying in the wind. One of the only ones left standing because its roots went so deep under ground, if Kairi's spells hadn't managed to take it out, it seemed like the perfect thing to test their theory on.

"_Lets give it a whirl."_

Skating back (wisdom form remember?) about 50 feet, Sora took aim with the Ultima, and fired. A deadly barrage of magic missiles fired at the massive trunk of the tree blowing smoking craters in the surface of the bark. Three, six, nine blast combos where possible, but that was with just the one. And of course the boys couldn't help but wonder what happened if you used both. Firing off the first nine rounds with the Ultima in his right hand, he spun on the ball of one foot and took aim with the Twin Force.

"_Fire or ice?" _He asked Roxas in his head.

"Both" 

"_Is that possible?" _Sora asked him unsure.

"_Together it is."_

Sora smirked, _"Alright then, why not?"_

Gathering their energy, Sora steadied his aim for the final blow.

"JACKPOT!!!" The two cried out in unison, both voices becoming one, as their energies combined as well. From the barrel of the gun shot a streaming ball of blue along with searing ball of flame they spiraled, hurtling through the air in a semblance of the design on the Keyblade. As the blasts collided with the trunk of the already demolished tree, the explosions combined, and the resulting reaction caused a purple dome about 20 feet wide and 15 feet tall that eliminated absolutely everything that had been within the designated space. (A/N Yay! Sora and Roxas have a limit break called Jackpot! Props to anyone who catches the reference)

"Wow" Sora managed to squeak out while pulling his jaw off the ground.

"That was FUCKIN AWESOME!!" 

"_Wanna do it again?" _Sora asked him grinning ear to ear with anticipation.

"Oh no you won't!" Kairi screamed smacking him on the back of the head…hard.

"Ow!" Sora cried out "What was that for?"

"Look what you did!" she yelled at him sweeping one arm across the area the massive explosion had covered. All that remained was a perfectly circular space of charred black sand where once a beautiful palm grove had stood. Instantly Sora regretted his actions. And from the reaming he could hear Roxas getting, he could only imagine the Nobody had reached the same conclusion.

"Sorry Kai," he said dejectedly and reverted to his natural form. "It's just that, I don't know what's going on. It used to be I needed fairy made clothes and Donald or Goofy to activate a drive form, and now I don't need either _and _they are more powerful. I'm pretty much walking in the dark here. I don't know what's going on, or how to control it."

"Then it's a damn good thing you've got me around."

The appearance of a new voice caused Sora and Kairi to swivel their heads around looking for the source. They were both surprised to find Riku walking towards them across the beach.

"Riku!" Sora shouted to him excitedly "You're here! What happened to Tifa?"

"Oh, she's asleep, apparently I tired her out just a bit," he told them grinning and making Sora feel dirty enough to go home and take a cold shower with his clothes on.

Walking up to the pair, Riku looked around the beach and let out a low whistle.

"Did you do this?" he asked in amazement looking towards Sora.

"Naw" the younger man replied waving one hand in front of his face in dismissal. "Only that part was me," he told his best friend pointing toward the blackened crater. "The rest was Kairi."

Sora thought the silver haired menace had looked impressed before, but now his eyes almost bugged out of his head.

"Kairi!?" he gasped out staring at her in disbelief. She giggled nervously and took a step back.

"Yea, turns out she has about as much power normally as I do in Final form, maybe even more." Quickly switching from being surprised to impressed, Riku gave a Kairi an appraising look and a proud grin.

"Good job Kai," he told her and she grinned.

"What were you saying before?" Sora questioned the tallest of the three "Something about being able to help…"

"Oh right!" Riku exclaimed smacking his forehead, "we just got a transmission from the King he'll be here in about 3 hours to pick up everyone who's going to the castle."

"And if anyone can help you Sora, it's King Mickey" Kairi said excitedly, happy that someone could ease the worries of her troubled love.

"Wait, 3 hours!? Nevertheless, it will take us at least an hour to row home and another hour to row back! We better hurry Riku…Riku?" Sora looked to his right where Riku had been standing and found only empty space. "He ran off without us!" Sora yelled, feeling peeved and betrayed.

"I can't blame him, he made himself near late coming to warn us. We had better go too!" Kairi pointed out, grasping Sora's hand in hers.

The brown haired hero smiled and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Alright then," he said grabbing Kairi and swinging her up on to his back "Let's move." He put on a malicious grin and turned to look at Kairi who was quickly becoming nervous. "Hold on tight," he instructed her as he nimbly dashed across the beach and climbed up the ladder to the top of a small wooden tower. As he jumped out into open space, Kairi screamed and closed her eyes, but the sickening snap of every bone in Sora's legs breaking never came. Instead, she felt an exhilarating rush of wind in her hair as Sora Super glided at top speed around the island, passing Riku on the way to the dock. This time when she let out a yell, it was that of excitement. After all, life never got much better than this.

-/\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\-/\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\-

"So, they are finally setting out," the cold malevolent female voice sent a chill up the spine of almost every person in the room. Since the select few people gathered around the swirling cauldron that showed Kairi and Sora rowing happily back to the main island were some of the most malicious beings in existence, it was no small feat. "We can't have that, can we?" She may have posed it as a question, but none assembled dare answer. They knew who was in charge, and what violating that command meant for anyone who dared. "Captain," she said curving her lips into a small smile that would have stopped anyone's sense of humor dead in its tracks "Would you mind handling this for me? I have other matters that need attending." Another question that was not a question…

The large man she had addressed hobbled forward on his one good leg. "As you wish ma' lady. I'll catch the brats en route and me an ma' boys will blow them out of the sky."

The smile turned into a grin and the small light allowed in the room seemed to grow even dimmer. "See to it."

With a grand sweeping bow that belied his disability he struggled out of the room as fast as he could manage, speeded by fear and a deep-seated need to please his powerful mistress. The same need they all felt, everyone whose heart had been touched by darkness and longed for more.

"That fool King thought to bind me with his rules, but soon he'll find the agreement much less…agreeable, than he would have expected." The cackle she let loose drove some back deeper into the shadows, and encouraged the madness in others, urging them to laugh with her until the chamber echoed with a chilling melody. Some were glad they had come, others wished they could leave, but all knew they could not escape. They had cast their lot, and now, the battle would begin.

-/\- /\- /\- /\- / \- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\-/\- Chapter End - /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\-

There you go kids. New powers, new Keyblades, new bad guys, and just a smidgen of plot thrown in to confuse the hell out of you. While we're on the subject, I'm not really sure I like the name I chose for the new Keyblade, so, if anyone has a better idea, post it in a review, and if you win, not only will I change it, I'll give you an honorable mention and one of my esteemed Haikus. You lucky dogs. This is officially the longest chapter ever, and I'm totally hoping it's as kick ass as it's supposed to be. Like I said, this chapter kind of sets the whole whirlwind adventure in motion, so it needed to be cool to hopefully set the tone for the rest of the story. Feel free to guess who you think the new baddy is, if your right, I may just tell you. And, it's time to start voting on the worlds that will be visited. I already know what most will be, but I'm totally open to suggestions. If you can't come up with one, think of it like this: is there something you always wanted to see as a summon? But, to get your ideas into the story, you have to submit them via review, yes this is all just a clever ruse to score more reviews, but hey, whatever works right? Im a tricksome little bastard and you all love me Oh, it should be mentioned that anyone who gives me an idea I use gets a mention and a Haiku, but there wont be many, after all it is my story. And finally, the music I listened to while typing this up for all you cool kids.

Lunaractive: defeated love song, the ballad of Billy lee, sho down, holding out for a hero, and word of advice

City Sleeps: Prototype

Eric Hutchinson: Oh, and Rock and Roll

She Wants Revenge: Red Flags and Long Nights

And many more I can't think of

G'night All! Much Love!


	8. Catatonia and Crash Landings

**Authors note:** Hmmm…what to say. Those of you reading this are probably thinking something along the lines of "Omg I totally forgot about this story" or "It's about damn time!" hopefully more of the latter though. Life's been a little crazy, but really I just kept forgetting to write up a new chapter. I was working on my novel and any other number of things at a given time. Had it not been for the Fanboy esque tendencies of my main compadre Alex I would probably still be off doing something else. Nevertheless, starting up once again has shown just how much I missed writing this story and all of you who read it. Besides, if I don't keep going I will never achieve my goal of being one of the top KH stories on Just like Mavs! So! The show goes on! Ah, and anyone who is interested in reading my novel can e-mail me and we'll see if I can't get it to you. Oh, you should also know that I'm openly stepping away from the semi kiddy theme of the KH series. No more musicals, no more perfect hero. This is a never-ending struggle of light against darkness and will be treated as such. A special thank you to all those who at least hoped I would return some day. Truly, to show my appreciation here's a haiku.

To you believers

Yes I am a huge airhead

But you still hung on

**Random Butterscotch Fact #5: **I've beaten guitar hero 2 in expert. Yes yes, say what you will, but the fact of the matter is it didn't really take to much time or effort for me. Now I've started going through co-op with a friend of mine and we call ourselves Rockalicious! What do you think? Cool name? I suggested Chocolate Covered Cherry Bombs, but that was long and made a weird acronym so we went with his.

At a rather intelligent suggestion by Mavs I have decided to include a summary of what has happened up to this point seeing as how I've been gone so long and cant remember half of it myself.

**Summary:** Chapter 1- Sora and Kairi share a paopu. Yay! They're a couple. The gang receives a letter from Mickey. Two mysterious (kinda) figures appear.

Chapter 2- Sora has an interesting dream about cheese. He and Riku are dragged to a beach party by their women.

Chapter 3- Tidus gets drunk. Tifa owns Riku. Riku owns Sora in a duel until Sora mysteriously manages to enter valor seemingly unaided. Kairi gets sexy.

Chapter 4- Roxas comes back! Woohoo! Sora is seduced into a cave and agrees to train Kairi so she can join them on the new mission. A star winks out…

Chapter 5- Sora and Riku talk about the disappearance of a world. Kairi has an interesting dream of her own. Sora begins Kairi's training.

Chapter 6- A discussion of ropes vs chains. Riku and Tifa get kinky. Mavs makes a cameo appearance. Kairi learns to use magic…kind of. Sora blacks out.

Chapter 7- Sora's in a coma. Kairi sets the island on fire. Sora gets a new Keyblade. Roxas gets involved in a limit break. They prep for their journey.

**Catatonia and Crash Landings**

(/)(\)(/)(\)(/)(\)(Kairi's P.O.V.)(/)(\)(/)(\)(/)(\)

My ears rang so badly it felt like someone was shouting directly into them. I tried to tell Sora that his shouting was pointless, that I couldn't here a word he was saying, but the rising panic kept me from saying much of anything. There were too many thoughts running through my head for me to process much of what was going on, but the sirens were blaring and Sora and Riku looked utterly panicked so I knew it couldn't be anything good. Although I guess the almost unwavering barrage heading straight for the front of our gummy ship really should have been the first indication. The blank look I could feel on my face must have finally gotten some sort of message across to Sora because he gave up try to bring me back to the real world and ran full tilt towards the consoles glancing back to make sure I hadn't moved the whole way. He leaned over the control panel looking out the front of the ship he punched a few commands and the ship did a series of intricate twists and turns avoiding the first set of attacks. My hearing was starting to return, but I still only caught a few words of what he and Riku were trying to yell over the constant blare of the alarms.

"Get…man the…make them think…then…risky but…we've got" was about all I picked up from Sora accompanied by a whole slew of fierce gestures.

Riku gave him a grim, but slightly amused grin. "Everything…changed you…crazier…I like it…leave it to me" and with that he dashed off towards the turret.

Another shot connected with the ship and the cockpit shook violently. I watched Sora as he grimaced and sat down in the pilot's seat preparing, no doubt, for battle. That grimace, so close to his usual cheery grin, the one I love so much, and yet so completely different.

/()\-/()\-/()\-/()\- /()\-/()\- Flashback/()\-/()\- /()\-/()\- /()\-/()\-

_The trio set the last copy of their message on the coffee table in Sora's living room before walking out the door. They had decided that since they actually had a say in it this time around they had better let their parents know what was going on. One quickly jotted note and a few Polaroids of them smiling happily in front of the Nephilim _(that's the name of their gummy ship. Same name I used in the KH games) _later they were off. Sora and Riku had traveled through the space between worlds like this countless times before, but Kairi had very limited experience and it all awed her beyond words. Sora showed them around the around the ship he had used on the last of his adventures. Using the almost infinite number of gummy blocks he had accumulated Sora Goofy and Donald had created a ship as massive as it was dangerous. Wielding a sword half as large as it was and a shield almost as big along with enough impact gummies and guns for 3 ships it was more than formidable._

_Sora led the tour followed by Kairi and then Riku who had once again pulled a video camera from nowhere claiming that if he was going to save the universe again he was going to have some hard evidence this time to show to drunk bastards like Tidus. After a while, Riku claimed Donald's room for his saying that it needed a few adjustments but he liked the color blue they had painted it, and turned in for the night. So, Sora and Kairi kept walking hand in hand through the Nephilim. Occasionally he would point something out like the Kitchen or one of the Bathrooms. Finally they stopped in front of a door on the left side of the main hall that Sora hadn't identified yet. _

"_I've got a surprise for you Kai" he told her anxiously. He was so nervous he was almost hopping in place and she couldn't help but giggle. "Close your eyes" he commanded with mock solemnity adopting a serious face Kairi knew for a fact he couldn't manage for more than a minute. _

"_Do I have to?" She asked looking up at him through her eyelashes and making small circles on the floor with her foot._

"_Gah! No fair Kai!" Sora cried aloud looking anywhere but at her. "You know I can't say no to that face."_

"_Yup" she nodded her head "that's why I used it."_

"_Well it won't work this time, the sooner you close your eyes the sooner you get to see what's in here" he told her with eyes set unmoving on the ceiling._

_Kairi grinned again. She knew it must be something big if he was going through all the trouble to keep it a surprise, so she decided that for his sake she would play along._

"_Ok," she told him, "they're closed."_

Without saying a word, he grabbed her hand and led her gently through the sliding metal door and into the room beyond. As soon as they stepped through the doorway she instantly felt soft carpet beneath her feet and her curiosity quickly peaked.

"_Ok" Sora told her "open your eyes." _

_Kairi allowed her eyelids to slide open and gasped at what she saw. A bedroom decorated entirely in her favorite shades of pink lavender and violet with a high ceiling and lush carpet. On the far side opposite the door stood a large four-poster canopied bed adorned with down comforter and intricately stitched quilts. Along the wall, Butterflies danced fluttering their wings as they rose up towards the ceiling. Looking up towards their destination Kairi's eyes grew wide with wonder. They had painted the entire ceiling to look like a wide-open sky the color of Sora's eyes. The big fluffy clouds were so realistic they almost seemed to actually be floating…wait a second…_

"_Oh my god. Sora, are those clouds actually moving?"_

"_Heheh" he started nervously while scratching he back of his head with one hand. "Yea, they are. I kind of got Aeris' and Merlin's help with painting and finding the furniture, but I designed the whole thing myself. Do you like it?"_

_She lunged into Sora's arms with enough force to knock him back onto his butt. _

"_It's so amazing! You designed it yourself? You are the greatest boyfriend-no-person of all time."_

"_I'll take that as a yes" Sora laughed while she got up and ran around the room looking at everything that he put in it._

_She fell asleep that night completely happy convinced that nothing in the world could harm her as long as Sora was around. Not the pain of leaving her family behind, or the heartless armies they would undoubtedly face on their journey._

…_and then the ship appeared._

/()\-/()\-/()\-/()\- /()\-/()\- End Flashback-/()\-/()\- /()\-/()\- /()\-/()\-

(/)(\)(/)(\)(/)(\)(Third Person P.O.V.)(/)(\)(/)(\)(/)(\)

"_I was so stupid" _she thought to herself. "_I came on this journey so that I could help Sora, not so that he could protect me."_

"_So what the hell are we still doing on the ground!?" _Namine shouted in her mind. _"Get Up! We need to help!"_

Kairi nodded and got to her feet. The only problem was she had no idea what to do… but Sora would. Cautiously she moved across the deck towards him trying not to fall as the Nephilim shook like a leaf in the wind. As she got closer and closer to Sora, what she saw scared her. The soft caring features of her love had been twisted by fear and hatred. The grimace she had seen before were completely gone. Now he wore a mask of cold fury and pure malice. Wielding the ship's sword with a deadly precision he cut through a swathe of enemies in one great swing, only to clear the way for more to come through. She didn't know what to say, she could only stand there and watch mutely as the battle unfolded before her. Luckily, she was spared trying to form the words as Sora realized she was there.

"Kairi!?" he asked seeming, obviously a little surprised to see her up and moving.

"I'm ok now" she assured him "what can I do?"

Sora seemed to stop a second and ponder the question. On the one hand he never wanted to send her in battle, but on the other they need all the help they could get.

"Man the other turret" he told her finally "This entire ship was set up to be used and run by at least three people, usually Donald, Goofy and I. During battle one person controls the lasers, one pilots and uses the sword, while the other operates the guns. You're on lasers. Head straight down the hall on my left there will be a ladder on the right wall, climb up it and you'll find the controls for the lasers. It operates just like a video game, point and shoot. All I need you to do is clear out everything standing in between us and their main ship."

"Um…isn't the idea to get as far away from the source of what's trying to kill you as possible?"

Sora looked up at Kairi and she felt a chill go down her spine. The darkness had crept back on to his features again, and his next words made her wonder exactly what had happened to him over the course of his journeys that could make him into what she was seeing now.

"If we don't kill these bastards, then they will find something, anything, else. And they will do to it what they wanted to do to us. They will torture them, they will kill some, rape others, and leave more alive just so that the memory of what they saw will drive them mad over time. Not because they need to, but because they can, and they enjoy it, and it's who they are. The heartless are born from the darkness in men's hearts. And that is all they are, darkness. In its purest and living form, and there is no way that I'm going to let that happen, not now, not ever, not again…" he barely managed to squeak the last sentence out. Almost as if he was forcing a memory he had tried too hard to bury. But Kairi couldn't think on it now… There was too much to do, too much at stake. What she did do was make another vow. She promised herself then and there that she would help Sora recover from what he had seen. Fight back the memories and the black. Darkness can't exist in the presence of light, and she was going to give him as much as it took.

(/)(\)(/)(\)(/)(\)(Kairi's P.O.V.)(/)(\)(/)(\)(/)(\)

"He's saved so many people. The entire universe looks up to him as the hero of the light, wielder of the Keyblade, the very pinnacle of the powers of light. I bet it never occurred to anyone that the hero might need saving himself."

"And if Sora's like that, Roxas can't be much better. Especially after living with Organization XIII for so long. We have to do it Kairi, we need to be their light so that they can keep fighting the darkness or they could end up like Riku. He never had anyone to come back to or fall back on and he gave into the darkness willingly."

"Namine, that was one of the corniest most cliché things I've ever heard someone say in my life"

I could feel Namine swell up with indignation somewhere in the back of my mind.

"_That doesn't make it any less true!" _Namine pointed, and shouted out. I couldn't help but chuckle at her response.

"You really need to get out more. Being stuck up there for so long is starting to have adverse affects."

"_Just shut up and slow down"_ Namine seethed _"that's the ladder just ahead of us."_

Stopping quickly, I leapt halfway up the ladder before climbing the rest of the way to the top. Reaching the top of the ladder I entered the small spherical alcove and sat down in the gunner chair gripping the laser's controls tightly in both hands, thumbs poised just above the fire button.

"Got to find the main ship and help clear a path" I thought out loud remembering what Sora had told me.

Finally catching the huge schooner in site, I took aim…and froze. The carnage below was nearly unbelievable. Even without my help, Sora and Riku were unleashing wave after wave of deadly force the likes of which I had never seen before. One after another, the heartless fell in the face of their unforgiving onslaught. Some were felled with a shot through the head, other were merely injured and left to fall, screaming through the eternity of space until they either died of starvation or the wounds they had suffered. The sword rose and fell in a deadly rhythm daring anyone to come within striking distance and those who were foolish enough to do so were either hacked into pieces or impaled with the many spikes and spears covering The Nephilim's body. I knew they were the enemy, had seen first hand what they had done. I could hear Namine screaming in the back of my mind that it was the heartless or us, but I could not fire. I was frozen by a deep fear. Not of the battle, or the heartless themselves, but fear of my past and the memories that the encounter had resurfaced.

/()\-/()\-/()\-/()\- /()\-/()\- Flashback -/()\-/()\- /()\-/()\- /()\-/()\-

_A small girl was standing in an old castle lost in a maze of shelving and books. Looking around she realized that the older children had shifted everything again in a cruel joke and that she was hopelessly lost once more. She cried out for help, but no one could hear her over the sirens and alarms blaring in the background. Crumpling into a ball she lie there on the floor bawling, screaming out for her mother to save her, but the only response she got was the cool voice of the defense systems "Warning, the radiant Garden is Under attack. Please evacuate immediately."_

/()\-/()\-/()\-/()\- /()\-/()\- End Flashback -/()\-/()\- /()\-/()\- /()\-/()\-

"Kairi!?" I heard the voice and recognized it instantly. I was shocked to hear Tifa, but just like before I couldn't respond. "What the hell are you doing down there!?" I became vaguely aware of the fact that I fallen to the floor and began crying my eyes out, curled into a fetal position. Tifa lifted me off the ground, trying to act annoyed, but I could see the concern in her eyes. Those eyes, just like hers…

/()\-/()\-/()\-/()\- /()\-/()\- Flashback -/()\-/()\- /()\-/()\- /()\-/()\-

_"Kairi? Kairi are you in here!? Please honey come out! Mommy's here!"_

_The little girl raised her head off of the cool tile. Had she just heard a voice?_

_"Momma? Momma I'm here!" she screamed with all of her might hoping that she could be heard over the sounds of the battle raging outside. "Momma I'm scared! Please don't leave!"_

_Following the small quavering voice the woman quickly found her daughter huddled in a back corner alone and afraid, but thankfully unharmed. Rushing forward, she scooped the child into her arms and pressed their faces close together crying along with her._

_"I won't leave you baby, mommy would never leave you."_

/()\-/()\-/()\-/()\- /()\-/()\- End Flashback -/()\-/()\- /()\-/()\- /()\-/()\-

"Kairi!" Tifa shouted for what I assumed was the umpteenth time. I just gazed at her in dull recognition, but any recognition was fine at this point. "I'm going to have to leave you here for a bit. Someone has to man the laser turrets or we might not survive this. Don't move, I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Please don't let this end like last time," I pleaded silently with anyone or thing that night be listening.

/()\-/()\-/()\-/()\- /()\-/()\- Flashback -/()\-/()\- /()\-/()\- /()\-/()\-

_"Where's mommy?" the small girl asked the portly man standing over her as she sat up on the sandy beach. "I don't know child" the kind old man told her "tell me where the last place you saw her was and I'll help you find her."_

_As Kairi and her mother sped swiftly down the halls, a small group of creatures straight from a child's worst nightmare had materialized from a wall._

_Kairi's mother had bent down, placing her on the ground with a quick kiss on the cheek. Then with a bright smile she asked her to please turn around._

_"Why mommy?" the girl had asked confused._

_"Sweety, you know mommy loves you, please do as you're told."_

_Confused, but obliging, the little girl slowly spun to face the other direction._

_She could hear the queen stride towards the waiting creatures with sharp clicks of her heals on the marble floor._

_"Darkness can't exist where the light shines" the queen told them stretching her arms out wide. "Every shadow knows that. And that's all you are, an overgrown shadow. So let's turn on the lights."_

_With those words a light the likes of which Kairi had never seen before or hence shone so brightly it took on a physical force, pushing her face first back onto the unforgiving marble floor._

_As Kairi finished relaying the story, she looked up and noticed that the old man had begun crying himself._

_"Im sorry darling, but I don't think your mother is coming back" he choked out, almost unable to cause so much pain to such a small innocent child._

_"No" Kairi shook her head "NO! She told me…She told me she would always come back. That's what she said! Mommy doesn't lie…she doesn't…" but she couldn't finish, the tears had come back, and the sobs that now racked her body were too overwhelming to speak through. The old man held her there on the beach and they cried in each other's arms. He for her, and she for the life she would never know again._

_"My name is Albert Kerin" the nice old man told her stroking her back "and these are the Destiny Islands. And if you want to, you can come live with me and my wife in that house right over there." He told her pointing to a small mansion a small ways away._

_Kairi's tears had dried about a half hour ago, and her throat was too raw to cry anymore, but she still shook like a leaf._

_"But you don't even know who I am."_

_"It doesn't matter" Mayor Kerin told her frankly "not to me."_

/()\-/()\-/()\-/()\- /()\-/()\- End Flashback -/()\-/()\- /()\-/()\- /()\-/()\-

(/)(\)(/)(\)(/)(\)(Kairi's P.O.V.)(/)(\)(/)(\)(/)(\)

"She sacrificed herself," Kairi thought numbly. "She willingly sacrificed herself to save me all because I couldn't protect myself."

"Don't be so hard on yourself" Namine lightly scolded "you were a child, what could you have done?"

"Well I'm not now" Kairi responded aloud rising to her feet shakily. "And I'll be damned if I'm going to lay here sobbing and make everyone else fight to protect me when I can do it mys-WAHHH!!" Kairi screamed as the floor launched out from under her and Sora's voice broke out over the intercom.

"Alright everyone, it's out of the frying pan and into the fire. There's only one entrance on this ship and that's the first place they will be headed. You've all done great so far, but if you don't move now it won't mean a thing" and with that, the speakers shut off.

"LETS GO!" Kairi and Namine shouted together as Tifa jumped down from the turret and joined them in a break neck sprint straight towards encroaching heartless force.

-/\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\-/\-/\- End of Chapter - /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\-

Heheh…so yea. Not as long as you all deserved, but this seemed like the best place to stop for now. Not entirely sure how I feel about this chapter yet, but im sure all of your lovely reviews will let me know if it was any good or not. Remember, im still looking for suggestions for worlds, summons, etc. So feel free to give me all the input you like. Just remember that if I think it's dumb…ahem…I mean…If I think it won't work with the story line, I'll reject it completely. Be on the lookout for an update sometime in the very near future. Im going to try and crank out the next 2-3 chapters quickly in the attempt to earn your forgiveness. But anyway here's my random quote for this chapter:

"Im aerodynamically designed to reach your brain at the speed of maximum awesome!"

-Yours Truly (I half stole it from "Illegal Danish: Super Snacks", but only half)

And the music I listened to wile writing

Atreyu- Lead Sails and Paper Anchors (The Whole Album)

The Academy Is…- Almost here (the whole Album)

Justin Timberlake- Sexy Back (His only good song)

City Sleeps- Bones (Yea, just the one song)

P.S.

I've gone back and completely revised all of the chapters, cleaning up all of the spelling and most of the grammatical errors that seemed to be in abundance. So, if you were thinking of going back and starting from the beginning because its been so long, now's the perfect time.

Anyway, be seeing you all soon. Review or I'll feel unwanted an abandoned!


	9. Anti and Airships

Authors Note: Hahah

**Authors Note: **So everyone, its been a while. Life has gotten difficult, with the number of things that need accomplishing crashing down around my ears, this story took a back seat on my priority list. Not to mention the fact that my computer completely fried. (remember that fun little curse I mentioned?) So I told myself that if one person showed that they cared it was missing, I would strike out to carry it on for them. As long as I have one fan around, this story will see its completion. So here's to you Shire Folk, for pulling me out of a writing funk and once again inspiring me to aspire to greater heights. He is a magnificent writer with a great spin on things, if none of you have read his stories "The Annals Of Darkness" get on it, its well worth your time. So here I return to you all, darker, but more idealistic then I was in the past. Its time to rock! Also, I would like to issue you all a challenge. I would like you all to invite one person you know to start reading this story. Madness, I know. But the simple truth is without reviews I won't get the chapters cranked out, not because I have to have a certain amount or I need the motivation, but because the person writing this story is the world's biggest airhead and forgets...constantly. Oh, and hello Mavs, if you're reading this, I'm back **;)**

You guys ready for some action!? Ready to see who the mysterious assailant is? Well that's too bad! Kidding. Hopefully the majority of your question will be answered this chapter, but expect to have your mind splattered in the near future. The real plot of the story will be revealed soon.

**Also:** Now celebrating 1300 hits! Woohoo! I'm not sure when that happened, you must have smacked your screens while I was asleep.

**Random ****Butterscotch Fact #6- **I go by a number of odd nicknames given to me by friends and enemies alike. Some of the odder ones include Carlos Julio Roberto Ramirez Sanchez Rodriguez VI, Englebert Humperdink Shlapbamwalla Finglebert Frisky Buns (Friskybuns for short), Casanova, and Captain Awesome. You be the judge. Anyone who leaks this information will suffer my wrath. I shall curse your armpits with the flies of a thousand camels.

**Anti and Airships**

(/)(\)(/)(\)(/)(\)(Third Person P.O.V.)(/)(\)(/)(\)(/)(\)

Kairi and Tifa slid around the final corner of their now stranded vessel, and were relieved to see the entrance hatch finally hove into view. Bolstered by the sight, they sped toward it with the determination and all the will of someone fighting for their life and the lives of those they cared for. About fifty feet from their destination they encountered Riku and Sora who quickly stopped dead in their tracks, more than slightly baffled.

"Tifa!?" Both boys cried out in unison.

"What are you doing here?" Riku asked her, now entirely flabbergasted.

"Don't sound so happy to see me" she said with a dangerous edge in her voice, but released her anger with a soft sigh and launched herself into his arms for a brief, but loving kiss. "I'll explain later" she promised him pulling herself from the protective circle of his arms. "Right now, we have work to do."

They all spun to face the door arming themselves appropriately. Tifa slid on her studded leather gloves as Riku unsheathed his midnight Keyblade Way To The Dawn and quickly drew potions (from the same strange dimension he kept his video camera in) and began hand them out judiciously to the other teens. Sora took one of the proffered bottles with quiet thanks and summoned _his_ Keyblades Ultima Weapon and Twin Force…AND twin force!?

"Sora!" Kairi exclaimed "you're in Wisdom form again!"

"Yea" he grinned sheepishly "that seems to be happening a lot lately. A little bit after you left I was just piloting through an armada of Ultima Gummi's when I felt this overwhelming wave of sorrow. It's got me a little worried at first, but right after it hit me I started to shift forms. The timing seems to always be fantastic, so I figured it was better not to complain for now." He finished the strange tale with a frown, but replaced it with his usual optimistic grin so quickly the other three thought they had imagined the worry in his eyes. "Besides, we'll see King Mickey soon and if anyone can figure this out its him."

She nodded in agreement and summoned The Light's Embrace while dropping into a defensive position next to Sora. She had promised herself that she would protect him, and it was finally time to prove it.

"Kairi…" Sora started, but she cut him off.

"Sora, don't you dare tell me that you don't want me in this fight. I told you that I was coming along because I knew that every time you fought a battle like this one, you might not come back to me. That every time you faced off against the heartless, you could lose your heart forever, die and only return to me as an empty husk. I swore to myself, that I would do everything in my power to keep you from getting hurt, and the worst injury you've sustained since this began was my fault. So don't even think about asking me to stay out of this!" She ended the tirade with her chest heaving while her lungs tried to regain the lost oxygen and realized with more then a little trepidation that everyone was staring at her. Even Namine seemed a little stunned and that was hard to do to a girl that lived in your mind.

"I was just going to ask you to give magical support since your fighting skills aren't quite good enough to handle some of these enemies head on." He said weakly his eyes still wide from her outburst. She began to turn a deep cherry red as the realization that she had blown her top for no reason slowly began to settle in. "But don't worry" he said leaning down to her ear to whisper "the only hit that could ever stop me would be the blow to my heart if you ever left." And with that last tender sentence he shed all emotion, steeling his mind for the battle to come.

"_So corny…" _thought Kairi.

"_But soooo good" _Namine finished for her thoroughly impressed by the romantic words of poetic young warrior.

With everyone fully prepared, the group of young warriors turned to face the now dilapidated gummi hatch. The Bangs and Screeches of heartless claws and weapons against the hull of the ship made for a raucous symphony that they knew could herald their end. But not a one felt fear. They were too filled with the need to keep each other safe. All at once, the enemy assault stopped, but the abysmal quest was quickly taken up by a quartet of slow earth shaking footfalls. The fear inspiring drum beats stopped just in front of the door and Sora's eyes widened in recognition.

"IT'S A BEHEMOTH!!" He screamed urgently at Riku, each of them grabbing a girl and dodging to opposite sides of the narrow hallway just as a midnight black cone as tall and thick as two Sora's came splintering through the entrance like it was a piece of old plywood. No sooner had the appendage pierced the ship then a blood curdling cry erupted from the black depths of every heartless in the area. It was time to feed and the heroes felt a chill tingle up their spine as the cold truth that they were the main course made itself aggravatingly apparent. Kairi glanced at her left looking to Sora for support but what she found swept what little security she maintained out from under feet.

"It's time to make these bastards pay" Sora growled through gritted teeth his eyes glowing an unearthly yellow. A bestial growl tore itself from his throat as he flung himself toward the hulking giant currently standing between them and a probable death. Kairi gazed on in horror and awe as he ducked a crippling swipe from the hulk's paw and leapt nimbly into the air. Stabbing directly into the flesh of the behemoth underbelly he gripped the Ultima Weapon tightly before executing a forward aerial dodge, opening a deep chasm across the entire gut of what had once been a fearsome foe. Darkness seeped from the wound but impossibly the gargantuan still stood, the vile liquid dripping onto Sora. She felt like vomiting just from the sight of it.

"_What's happened to him?" _she begged Namine for an answer _"I never would have imagined that Sora was capable of something like this…no…that isn't Sora. It's someone else…it has to be." _The pleading tone it what she had meant to be a statement of fact worried the heroin even more.

"_This is what war does to a person and Sora has fought it alone for all of us for __longer then any one person ever should…Roxas can't be much better off then he his. This is bad Kairi, we have to help them, and soon." _

Riku's voice shook Kairi from her reverie. "Let's GO! Sora will die if we don't help him!" The Princess and her nobody had never heard a more motivational sentence in their life. Closing her eyes the two found the stream of mana they were searching for and followed it back to the source. Pulling heavily on the well of power Kairi snapped her eyes open and focused.

"Lightning!" she spoke with a force she didn't and her voice itself seemed to crackle with power that sped itself toward the death of her foes.

Lightning bolts the width of a grown man crashed down to the ground in the center of a group of heartless killing most and scattering or dazing those few that remained. Riku stood before the injured behemoth one hand burning with a dark flame the other gripping his weapon like it was his only tie to life. Extending the charged palm he seared a hole through the giant's eye and straight into its skull finishing it off with a sizzling finality and spreading the fetid stench of burnt evil across the battlefield. Tifa, seizing the opportunity given to her by Kairi's spell set upon the malicious beasts currently stunned from the force of the lightning the heroine had summoned and finished them each in turn with swift, calculated retribution.

Kairi cast about the deck of the pirate ship looking for her tortured love but was rewarded with little more then the visage of her own mortality.

"_I know your worried Kairi but we have to focus" _Namine told her _"If we get injured it will only cause more problems for them. We can help now by reducing the number of heartless on the battlefield." _ Kairi nodded and turned her search for Sora into a quest for a new target…it didn't take long.

The cluster of Large Bodies seemed thoroughly distracted making them easy targets for the female magician. Picture a raging inferno that would have put Pompey to shame, Kairi drew in the mana…and froze at the last second.

"_Oh god…" _her heart stopped.

"_Well…" _Kairi felt her nobody go pale _"we found them."_

Sora emerged from the group ricocheting off the distended belly of one only to use the extra momentum to bite his blade deep into the skull of another. The slain heartless slid to the ground and vanished in a puff of black smoke coughing up the heart is had stolen long ago. Quickly capitalizing on the opening left by the fallen foe the Keyblade Master launched himself skyward once more performing an Ars Arcanum The reckless flurry of blows quickly ended a second Large Body in a sickening storm of rage and pitch black blood, but the spraying gore did not slide from his pale skin. It stuck like pitch, marring his features and bringing him ever closer in appearance to those he was striving to destroy. Turning swiftly Sora ran at a Samurai, tackling it to the ground and stabbing it repeatedly in the face, screaming a number of obscenities equal to the number of lives the dark beast had taken. In this fevered state the enraged hero didn't see the Assault Rider charging him from his now defenseless back. Fumbling for the concentration to conjure a spell strong enough to stop the beast about to claim the life of her love Kairi felt a wave of relief wash over her as Riku leapt from the wreckage of what had been a heartless platoon. Digging Way To The Dawn into the Centaur's back. Using the Keyblade as a fatal handhold the silver haired boy pulled himself up, level with the creature's disturbingly human head. Riku began to pool the rage he felt toward his attackers into his free hand, it burned with the intensity of a city a flame, an intensity the charging heartless knew all to well before its all of its senses were severed completely. Headless, heartless and hopeless the Assault Rider fell, striking the ground and sliding to a rest a mere foot from Sora before vanishing.

"Feel free to thank me any time now" Riku told his spiky haired companion, cocky as ever even in the face of possible annihilation. Sora did not respond to his best friend's taunts, so Riku opened his mouth to issue a witty and appropriately timed insult, but stopped when he realized what was happening to his childhood companion. Sora's entire body was covered in the slick black blood of the heartless. It dripped off him in large globules but the supply never seemed to end. It was a shockingly stark contrast to his now luminous yellow eyes. The fallen hero gave a Cheshire Cat grin before slipping like the shadow he so resembled back into the fray. The screams of his enemies were the only sign he was there at all outside of a tar black blur that toyed around on the edge of human perception.

(/)(\)(/)(\)(/)(\)(Kairi's P.O.V.)(/)(\)(/)(\)(/)(\)

_"No…" _I couldn't move _"No no no. This can't be happening…I can't have let this happen." _Despite the fact that my limbs wouldn't respond I was suddenly very aware of Riku standing next to me, looking for all the world like a vengeful spirit of the dead.

"Kairi…I need you to listen to me" his voice rang hollow like a hammer against an iron tube. "If we leave Sora like this, we will win. He will destroy absolutely every heartless on this ship and we will get out of this alive and nearly unscathed, but we will lose him. If you want to save him, you need to prepare the biggest fire spell you can manage and directly it directly at the center of the carnage, no questions asked. Do you understand?" He fixed me with a cold unwavering stare, but there was fear behind the mask.

"_But he's in there!" _I wanted to scream _"It could kill him too!" _but I was too numb, too lost. I managed a curt, tired nod before setting to work.

"Wait for my signal" he whispered in my ear, and then he was gone.

While I pooled the necessary energy in my mind I tried to track Sora's movements across the deck of the great pirate ship. It wasn't difficult. The entire army had given up on us acknowledging him as the only real threat and hoping to overwhelm him with numbers. If the heartless had emotion, I can only imagine they would have fled for their lives eons ago rather then face what was before them now. But they rushed on blindly and fearlessly toward an opponent they could never hope to defeat. The smaller creatures were flying through the air while the larger ones fell to the battle stained floor missing limbs or whole torsos. The occasional explosion rang out momentarily drowning the cries of the merciless murderers I was rapidly beginning to feel some sympathy toward. Hordes of them feel before that blood stained shadow. At points it would seem like the sheer weight of the army had finally brought my hero to his knees, but with a cry that seemed to come from the depths of hell, he would cut through a swathe of them like it was all he was meant for. I almost pitied the heartless then…almost.

Just as quickly as he had vanished Riku was back at my side, stealing across the battlefield like a ghost in the night. I could see Tifa gathered up in his arms unconscious and hugged closely to his chest suffering from a nasty gash to the temple.

"Are you ready?" he questioned me.

I responded with another nod.

"NOW!" he bellowed.

The pull on my mind from the release of mana made my knees wobble and my stomach rebel, but I managed to keep myself up and my lunch down. At least until the shockwave hit. The explosion I had caused rent beast and ship alike failing to discriminate in it's determination to burn everything with a nihilistic glee. I had never risen to my feet so quickly in my life. Dashing toward the crater left in the ships surface I was surprised to see Riku keeping stride next to me Tifa still in hand. Reaching the edge of the hole I began to circle it in the hopes of finding Sora alive…in the hopes of finding him at all. Despite the fact that I felt dead inside, tears began to fall of their own volition.

"_Come on Sora, where are you" _I pleaded with him to reveal himself and thankfully I was answered.

"Kairi!" Riku's voice rang out with urgency "he's over here, but badly wounded from the blast, you need to heal him quickly.

Sprinting the rest of the way I dropped to my knees next to the battered form of my hearts core. I was angry, I was battered, I was confused, I was worried, but there wasn't time for any of that, most of all, I was strong. I was strong enough for Sora and me, I had to be or I was pretty sure that I would fall apart. Pulling on the small amount of mana I had left I let the healing spell flow from my body to his, watching the lighter wounds heal over and the greater lessen, I felt a weight on my conscience vanish as well. If I had been responsible for Sora's death, I would have made sure mine followed shortly there after.

"Why Riku?" I didn't ask, I demanded an answer "why did you make me do this to him?"

"He had to be stopped before the darkness could cover his heart as well as his body, you were the only one string enough to do it. I was 99 sure his dark powers would shield him, but if you hadn't done it, he would have been lost to you forever regardless. It was the only way."

(/)(\)(/)(\)(/)(\)(Third Person P.O.V.)(/)(\)(/)(\)(/)(\)

"Ohhhh very clever me boy" a deep throaty voice chuckled at the heroes. The two that were conscious quickly turned to face the new threat. The man that stepped forward was really only half a man at all, one arm and leg were mechanical and his glowing red eye seemed to be sizing them up and liking the odds.

"Who are you?" Kairi demanded rising from her position next to Sora's limp form.

"Me?" the cyborg questioned innocently. "Why I be just a humble pirate captain meh lady. Captain Long John Silver to be sure, but yeh could do me the pleasure of jes callin' me John."

"What do you want?" Riku questioned him once more ignoring the villain's introduction completely, but Long John continued his speech, seemingly un-offended.

"Well unfortunately a lowly captain like meself must answer to a higher power, and seeing as how gods are in short supply these days" he paused here to let out a bitter, sarcastic chuckle "I'm out to please me lady lord."

"Malificent" Riku spat the name out onto the deck as if ridding himself of a bad taste and a bad memory all in one. God knew she had provided him with enough of both.

"Ahhh" Long John nodded satisfied "so you know who I be speakin' of boy. Then you also know it be out of the question for me to return empty handed. It really isn't personal you see kids" the pirate paused here adopting a look of legitimate remorse "it's just my hide er yours. Lads!" he yelled pivoting on his metal leg to address the heartless "finish th-."

In place of what the teens could only imagine would be the last sentence they would ever here, a laser cannon shot rang through the air and planted itself firmly between the gaping jaws of Long John Silver who, rather promptly, died right on queue. As luck would further have it, a second, third, fourth, and many more following shots rang out across the deck ending the lives of the heartless Sora had let live in the same fashion. To skeptical to be happy but too tired to question their luck Riku and Kairi gazed at the sky hoping to discover the name of their mystery savior, but gentleman that he was, he addressed them directly.

"Hey kids" the high pitched voice greeted from their side "happy to see me?"

"King Mickey?" Kairi questioned incredulously. This wonderful little mouse had just saved them for the umpteenth time. She really had to write him a thank you card or something one of these days, but a groan from the body at her feet quickly reminded her of the urgency of the situation, but the infallible king was already on it.

"Get the med squad down here now! Four wounded two unconscious." He looked back up to the two stunned teens with a smile that bellied his commanding nature.

"Thank you so much much-." Kairi started but was cut off by a wave of the king's hand.

"There will be plenty of time for thank you's and explanations later. Right now we aren't safe." As he spoke four members of the med team ran up to the teens with gurneys and bags that contained other assorted objects needed for such an occasion. "For now, go with these people, they will make sure you get fixed up and after a couple of days when you are feeling well rested, we can talk." The med teams had lifted Sora and Tifa to separate gurneys and were carrying them swiftly toward a white sterile looking gummi ship. Riku was already gone walking stiffly and obediently beside Tifa's still form, deep in thought.

"Go with him Kairi." King Mickey spoke softly but with the authority of his station. "If what I think happened here did, he is going to need you as soon as he's awake."

Nodding in acquiescence Kairi followed Sora like a guiding star toward what she hoped was safety, at least for a time.

-/\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\-/\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\-

As all but the King's personal ship faded into the night sky, Mickey watched in quiet remorse and impotent rage as another star winked out on the horizon.

"_What have I gotten them into?" _he asked himself _"I did what I thought was right for the many, but in doing so did I doom the fate of the few?"_

His silent contemplation was cut short by the appearance of a dark portal which promptly spewed forth an even darker soul.

"You've gone too far this time" Mickey told the horned shadow. There was no accusation in his voice, just simple fact.

"But good king" the shadow oozed like honey from the comb "I have followed all of your little rules, just as you asked, just as I promised. It is no fault of mine if there were a few…contingencies, you forgot to address." A sparkling white smile spread across the dark features making them appear even more sinister.

The mouse began the walk back to his gummi, hands folded calmly behind his back. "Just remember Malificent, a pendulum swings both ways" he paused here to face her for the first time "just hope that when this one swings back, you aren't in its path." Stepping onto the loading ramp of his small ship, the King piloted the vessel away from the dismal ruins of a once great vessel and sped off toward the light of home.

"Oh, but fair king" Malificent spoke to the open air "all clocks can be broken." Stepping back through the portal she sealed it behind with the twitch of a lacquered nail, cackling like the mad woman she reveled in being.

-/\- /\- /\- /\- / \- /\- /\- /\- /\- Chapter End -/\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\-

**Authors Note: **There you have it, not as long as you all deserve but its as long as I can drag out the chapter without making it painful to read. You can all thank my buddy Alex for this chapter as he is currently sitting next to me whip in hand with the key to my chains placed well out of reach. I fear I've been gone to long to hope for a rescue from my heroine Mavs and her powers of extreme dance mojo, but at least it got the job done. So let me know if you're as happy to have me back as I am to be here. Have a good night everyone.

**Music Listened To: **All of The cd "In Defense Of The Genre" by my favorite band Say Anything.


	10. Songs and Streaking

**Authors Note: **What does it say about me as a person that I only sit down to write these when I have people threatening me from my couch? Nothing good I bet, but nothing I don't already know. Ok, so! The order of the day? Plot with a side of fluff and a sprinkling of character development for flavor my children. Don't I just spoil you rotten? This chapter will progress the story in its own ways, but I don't want anything too heavy. The last 2 or 3 chapters have been pretty intense and I think that our heroes have earned a short break and a bit of romance for their perseverance. So, read on faithful viewers! Read on! And for the record my buddy Alex is the one who beat me back into action. He is sitting behind me making sure he gets his props. If you want to say thank you or kick his ass for bringing me back his profile name is HotFudge5000. Feel free to harass him.

**Random Butterscotch Fact #7- **I've been dating the same girl for almost 3 years now as of July 13th. It's a little confusing for people I've never met before because her name is Shawn and many people mistakenly think that I'm gay. Personally I think it's hysterical and try to screw with people on purpose. I will go through pains to mention my significant other named Shawn without applying any gender and just leave it to their imagination. Sometimes I think I'm not well…

**P.S.- **In this chapter _**Bold Italicized **_are song lyrics, yes there is a song. Before you freak out let me assure you that I'm not a big fan of song fics and the section will be brief, but the song was so fitting to the story and I think the couple in general that I had to use it. The word Italicized looks kind of cool bold and itselfed, don't you think?

**Chapter 10**

(/)(\)(/)(\)(/)(\)(Sora's P.O.V.)(/)(\)(/)(\)(/)(\)

I regained partial consciousness without realizing I had been out and instantly prayed for that unforgiving darkness to come back. I hurt. No…that didn't quite do the feeling justice. I have been in countless battles and sustained more injuries then I could ever hope to keep track of. I have stood on the precipice of death, staring at the swirling fog of a heroic end in the chasm below me only to walk back to the land of the living. So when I say that the level of discomfort I was experience was an entirely new experience, understand the gravity of the statement. For a moment I seriously considered the pros of letting myself die. Not that it mattered; I enjoy life too much to ever give up on it. That and I am way too stubborn.

"_God I should get a frickin medal for living up here. If the rest of the world had to listen to this god only knows what would happen to them." _Roxas fumed from a far corner of my still foggy mind.

"_You're an ass" _I spat back too weary to come up with anything clever.

"_And the sky is blue" _

"_What?" _He had confused me, not that it was new.

"_Sorry I thought we were having a state the obvious contest"_ I could feel him grinning and couldn't help but do so myself. Well at least I tried.

"_Oh boy it's already time for the painful reminders that I'm still alive." _I groaned dejectedly as all of my aches and pains began to settle in.

"_Yea well try not having a body on for size and then come back and talk to me" _

I couldn't argue with that logic. Sometimes I felt bad about what had happened. I know that had roles had been reversed I wouldn't have wanted to go from being a living breathing thing to the voice in the back of someone else's head.

"_Hey cut the pity I don't need it. One of these days I'll bust out of here and when it gets silent as the grave again up here, you'll start to miss me."_

I was about to ignore my better judgment and take the bait when my hearing decided to start working again. The soft lullaby drifted with a grace only the wind will ever achieve, lifting my spirits from the dark mire that seemed to surround me.

_**When I see your smile**_

_**Tears roll down my face.**_

_**I can't replace.**_

_**And now that I'm strong I have figured out**_

_**How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul,**_

_**And I know I'll find deep inside me, I can be the one.**_

_**I will never let you fall**_

_**I'll stand up with you forever**_

_**I'll be there for you through it all,**_

_**Even if saving you sends me to heaven.**_

I tried to grin again and actually managed it this time. It was our song, so oddly fitting to the life that had been chosen for us, well for me. Kairi had come by choice. She had the chance to walk away from the undulating currents of destiny and the never ending struggle between good and evil, but had chosen to walk the path with me instead. She once told me that rather then letting me fall, she would stand by my side forever. It had reminded me of this song, a song I had heard a lifetime ago. A lifetime of carefree amusement and far more joy, a lifetime in which these words had made no sense, but with Kairi around, everything was always clearer. In an attempt to sooth my aching muscles I lay back and drowned out their screaming protests with her voice.

_**Seasons are changing and waves are crashing**_

_**And stars are falling all for us**_

_**Days grow longer and nights grow shorter**_

_**I can show you I'll be the one.**_

_**I will never let you fall**_

_**I'll stand up with you forever.**_

_**I'll be there for you through it all,**_

_**Even if saving you sends me to heaven.**_

_**Cause you're my**_

_**You're my, my,**_

_**My true love,**_

_**My whole heart,**_

_**Please don't throw that away.**_

_**Cause I'm here, for you**_

_**Please don't walk away and**_

_**Please tell me you'll stay, stay…**_

__As the last word slowly dropped off her lips I felt her move away from the window and back towards the bed where I lay. Placing herself next to me she leaned toward my face and I smiled inwardly expecting a kiss to meet my lips, but instead they were met with a singular drop of bitter sorrow.

_"She doesn't know I'm awake!" _I thought incredulously.

I quickly tried to sit up and comfort her, but my muscles gave way and I fell back to the bed with a groan. Painful as it was, the action wasn't completely useless.

"Sora!" Kairi cried out wrapping her arms around my shoulders and pulling me into a kiss that shook my previous definition of bliss to the core.

"It's good to see you too" I smiled feeling better then I had since waking.

"How are you feeling?" she questioned me, obviously concerned.

"Much better now" I told her truthfully, but couldn't help grimacing in pain when she accidentally brushed a particularly sore spot on my shoulder, "Unfortunately, better doesn't stand for much."

It was a weak joke, but it still managed to lighten the mood a bit. I hated it when she got so worried about me after a serious battle because I know it will happen again. It _always _happens. I looked up at her face expecting to still see that underlying worry, but instead all I found was confidence and resolve.

"I can help" she said firmly, almost excitedly.

Before I could give voice to the questions currently swimming through my mind, she closed my eyes and placed both hands firmly on my chest. Hardly a second later a soft tingling sensation shot through my body, quickly followed by a permeating warmth that filled me from head to toe. I gasped, I couldn't help it, some corner of my mind registered that this was probably a healing spell, but it didn't feel like any spell that had ever been cast on me before. Usually I would feel each muscle stitching itself back together and the skin growing back in the spots it was missing, never unpleasant, but never good…and certainly never like this.

"_Wow, you should really get hurt more often man"_ Roxas chimed in the back of my head, ever the supporting friend.

"_I'm starting to wonder if this time your not wrong" _I replied, but noticed that the euphoric buzz was beginning to recede, traveling up along my body and back to the hands that had delivered it moments before.

"Did that help?" Kairi asked me tentatively, misinterpreting the dazed look on my face, but before I could answer, the door to the room opened and the king strode in. I tried to rise to some semblance of attention but Kairi gave me an angry shove back into the comforter. I let out a great "Humph!" of frustration as my head struck the pillows and tried to give the King an apologetic look, but he just smiled knowingly.

(/)(\)(/)(\)(/)(\)(3rd Person P.O.V.)(/)(\)(/)(\)(/)(\)

"I'm glad to see you have someone taking care of you this time around" the king said smiling at Sora. "Thank you Kairi. I can sleep a little easier knowing that you are with him."

Kairi shook her head "It's my pleasure" she said sincerely flashing one of her radiant smiles that makes most men weak in the knees.

"Not to ruin the mood, but how is everyone King Mickey? I don't remember much past the start of the fight, but if I was this banged up the odds are good the others got scraped up too" Sora questioned the King, anxiety plain on his face.

"Riku and Tifa are doing just fine" the mouse king assured them and the two teens let out a breath they hadn't known they were holding. Kairi was a little embarrassed that she hadn't enquired as to their state sooner, but when Sora was hurt there was nothing else she could think about. He was her world…or at least the most important part.

"When we picked you four up, Tifa had suffered a nasty head injury, but the only true danger in it was trying to get Riku away from her long enough to tend the wound." He smiled "I'm glad to see that he is his old self again, I missed the old Riku and I think that having someone to care so strongly for will keep him here to stay."A silence settled over the room and its occupants, pregnant with questions unasked and anticipation of what was to come next. Sora, impatient as always, was the first to break the silence.

"Not to ruin the moment but…what now? I mean it can't be over that easy." Sora questioned, a darkness sliding back into his eyes.

"Easy!?" Kairi questioned incredulously "That battle nearly killed us all! We fought enough heartless to fill an entire planet and your saying we got off easy!?" She looked frantically back and forth between the brown haired boy next to her and the sagely king who had only recently entered the room hoping one of them would tell her what she wanted to hear. But both of them met her with tired, forlorn looks. Sora wished more than anything at that moment to gather her into his arms stroke her hair and tell her that she was right and things couldn't possibly get worse then they already had. That the bad guys had hit them with everything they could muster and failed, so it was all downhill from here. But lying had never been his strong point, especially where Kairi was concerned. He opened his mouth to offer what words of encouragement he could, but the king beat him too it.

"Kairi," he started slowly, as if chewing on his words before spitting them out "your involved in this now, as much as any of us, so it's only fair I be straight with you. What you just faced was only a test, and while it was not the simplest attack they could have launched at us, it was by no means the strongest assault at their disposal. You must be prepared to face things that no one should have to. I think I speak for both Sora and I when I say we would understand if after what you've seen you want to stop now. However, understand me when I say that things will get much _much_ worse before they ever get better." He finished his speech, looking every bit the beloved monarch that everyone knew him to be. The silence that followed this time was uncomfortable and both men kept their eyes glued to the girl sitting quietly, eyes downcast, waiting for a response. After a time, she spoke.

"Thanks you for telling me the truth" she started quietly "I guess I never realized exactly what it is that you two have faced over the years. I have to admit that the thought of something worse then what we faced already frightens me, but that's just all the more reason to stay with you to the end. You may all act tough like none of this gets to you and you can handle it all alone, but I know you get just as worried as anyone else. You've just become better at hiding it." She paused to stare fiercely into Sora's eyes. "If something horrible enough to jeopardize the fate of the universe is happening, then I can think of no better place to be then with you. No one and nothing could make me feel safer then you Sora, and I think you need me too." She finished with a large sigh that relieved her of the better part of her stress and ferocity and smiled again, quickly reverting back to her usual self. "But thank you both for being so concerned about me."

Sora beamed at his love and swooped her unexpectedly into his arms. Kairi gave a yelp of surprise with only made his smile bigger.

"Have I mentioned recently that you're amazing?" he asked her, moving so her face was only inches from his.

"Hmm…" she pretended to ponder the question seriously putting a finger to her chin in thought. "You know I seem to recall hearing it once or twice, but once more couldn't hurt."

"You…" he paused to close the distance between them "are truly amazing" finishing, he quickly bridged the last few millimeters distance between them, crashing their lips together into a kiss that left him dizzy and euphoric. They pulled apart after a few seconds, sharing smiles so wide they nearly split their faces in two. I quiet clearing of the throat from near the door brought them back to reality and the two teens blushed as they turned to face the forgotten king.

Desperate to change the subject Sora asked the first question that came to mind "So King Mickey, what did you come in here for in the first place?" Kairi turned an enquiring eye toward the mouse as well, curious as to his answer.

"Ah yes, I need to ask a favor of the both of you" the king told them solemnly adopting a more serious expression. The other two sobered up as well leaning forward in anticipation of his next words. "I desperately need you both too…take the day off!" he finished with a big grin and trademark giggle. The teens deadpanned.

"That's it?" Kairi asked exasperated "that huge serious speech about battling evil and being dedicated to the cause and that's your huge request?"

"Don't get me wrong you two" he clarified staring straight at them and speaking in earnest "there are battles to be fought and wars to be won but a wiser man than me once said 'Be careful when fighting the monsters, lest you become one. And if you gaze for long into the abyss, the abyss gazes also into you.' Our joy and happiness are what separate us from the heartless, without them we are little more than beasts ourselves. So go get Riku and Tifa and all of you enjoy yourselves. So far you've only seen Disney Castle but I promise you the rest if Disneyworld is even more fun."

"The King is right!" Sora cried out clenching a determined fist in the air "commence operation 'Happy Happy Fun Time!' Let's get the others and move out!"

_"Please god tell me you did not just use the words 'Happy Happy Fun Time' Sora"_Roxas pleaded.

_"You better believe I did! I'm gonna make sure everyone has fun even if it kills you"_

_"You may be a total geek Sora but you're a really good fr-HEY WAIT!!! Even if it kills me!? Sora you…" _(A/N For the sake of keeping my rating low at least for the time being I have chosen not to pass on the entirety of Roxas' tirade. I hope you, the reader, understand.)

"Sora" Kairi started out calmly "I don't want to rain on the parade but your still a little out of sorts, maybe we should take it slow."

"Slow is for sissies" Sora said giving her one of his huge goofy grins "and sissies don't get to ride The Heart of Darkness" he told her using his spooky voice and waggling his fingers in the air for dramatic effect.

"The what?" Kairi questioned justifiably confused.

"It's the local amusement parks premier attraction." King Mickey told her by way of explanation "It is the largest, fastest, and most intense roller coaster on any of the worlds that have been discovered so far. Mainly because every time they find a larger one Chip and Dale add on to it until it reclaims its title."

"That…sounds absolutely terrifying" Kairi replied starting to get a little afraid of operation 'Happy Happy Fun Time'.

"I know." Sora added excitedly pumping his arms up and down through the air in front of him in anticipation. "So what are we waiting for? Operation 'Happy Happy Fun Time' is a go!" and with that he threw back his blankets and sprinted out of the room as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Oh no…" Kairi said as a blush began to creep its way onto her cheeks.

_"How long do you think before he realizes they stripped him to dress his wounds?"_ Namine asked her sounding highly entertained. The question was quickly followed by the wail of a maid and warning screams declaring the appearance of a lightning fast streaker parading through the halls. Kairi winced.

_"I think at this point we should be more worried about whether or not it stops him."_ The king began to chuckle as he exited the room.

"Don't worry" he said over his shoulder "I'll take care of him, you just get ready and meet us in the garden" and with that he was gone, leaving Kairi alone in the ornate gust room.

The mouse king plodded silently down the stone corridors toward his chambers. As per usual it was a beautiful day in Disney Castle. The sun beamed in through the high-arching stained glass windows, casting the abstract images legendary deeds and battles onto the floor below. The sounds of the village could be heard, even from this high vantage and Mickey closed his eyes as he walked, enjoying a rare moment of serenity. The land had been in turmoil near constantly for years now, and while he hated to put those children through all of this, he knew that as long as they fought with him that light would prevail over darkness in the end.

Opening his eyes he realized he had been daydreaming for longer than he had thought and was now quite close to his destination. He sped up slightly reaching the duel red doors that led to the bed chamber he and the queen shared. Ornately designed in gold it depicted the scene of two mice locked in an epic struggle for the rest of the castles days. Some thought it an odd choice for the doorway to his place of rest, but Mickey liked the reminder of life's daily struggles. It helped him remember to keep fighting, and above all, never give up. Pushing open one of the doors he stepped inside and let it slide closed behind him.

"First things first." He said out loud to himself "I can't have the Keyblade master running nude through the castle. Entertaining as it may be" he chuckled softly to himself.

He walked to the left side of the room where a complicated set of golden pipes and knobs acted as the rather out-of-date communication system for the castle. They had phones in their world, but these were much more reliable. In the event of a siege someone couldn't just cut the line to end communications…well at least not without going through three feet of solid stone first. He went over the pipe and knob that read 'West Wing' and turned the dial until the sign above the pipe displayed the word 'Goofy' in large green letters. He lifted the cover flap up from the end of the tube and began to speak.

"Goofy! Goofy old pal are you there?" The voice of his funny old friend was not long in coming.

"King Mickey!" the knight said excited "what can I do for ya?" he finished with his classic "Uh huhuh!" laugh that no one but Goofy himself ever managed to do correctly.

"I need you to do me a favor and track down Sora for me. He got a little over excited and seems to have run off in search of Riku and Tifa without any directions or clothes. I would take care of it myself but I have something I must attend to." The guard captain gave his patent pending laugh again.

"Uh yup. That sounds like our Sora alright. Don't you worry King Mickey me and Donald are on the case" and with a smart salute the king couldn't have possibly seen Goofy was off on his quest to capture the naked savior of the universe. Mickey laughed again. The situation itself was absurd enough but the nonchalant attitude with which everyone seemed to be handling it was flat hysterical.

"So this is what passes for normal in my life these days" he muttered incredulously to himself. "Sometimes it's hard to believe how much has changed in so little time."

"What I find hard to believe" began a voice from the entrance of the room. The King whirled only to find his queen entering, regal and radiant as always. "is that you haven't told them what is going on yet" she finished in a reprimanding tone, giving him a look he couldn't classify. The king heaved a great sigh.

"I know Minnie" he said walking toward his only love "they deserve to know." She nodded her agreement. "But they also deserve more than the pain and hardship all this puts them through. They may be amazing individuals those four, but they are still just teenagers, and they should get to act like it as often as possible." It was her turn to sigh.

"I suppose your right" she conceded "but even still, they need to know soon or they won't have the time they need to prepare." The king could feel his cheerful disposition fading and his calm slipping away like sand through his fingers.

"One day Minnie. Not for me" he said grasping her hands in his "Not for me, for them" he told her using his head to gesture towards the guest quarters. "I think they deserve at least that much after all they have done for us. Don't you?" The queen smiled at her husband.

"You are great king and an even better friend Mickey Mouse" she said sincerely rubbing her nose against his "but you are the greatest husband in the world." He smiled at her and she returned the grin eagerly. "Now let's go see our heroes off on their mission." She took his hand in hers and began walking toward the door, the smile never leaving her face.

"Actually dear" Mickey started, feigning seriousness "I believe the proper term is operation 'Happy Happy Fun Time" Her giggles could be heard echoing down the halls half the castle away.

-/\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\-

The dark portal opened in the back of a small shop located in the area known as Malevolence Square. It was a dark, swirling, mass of black magic that any pure soul would cringe at the thought of using, but the man that stepped out of it made the shadows seek a place to hide. Coming into full view he cut an imposing figure. Easily seven feet tall with a barrel chest and trunk-like arms and legs he strode confidently into the barren tiny, sparsely decorated room reserved entirely for this purpose. He gazed around, double checking his surrounding for traps or an ambush and grunted in disappointment when he realized he was alone.

"How disappointing" he growled, his voice a frightening bass tone "I travel all this way and not even a castle guard to welcome me." He sensed another presence behind him and spun faster than the eye could follow summoning his great axe and sledge as he whirled. He stopped the two weapons mere centimeters from the neck of the intruder who stared with dead, slate-gray eyes directly into his face, completely unfazed by the assault.

"Gore I presume?" the voice as flat as the gaze, devoid of emotion and soft as lukewarm summer breeze. Gore clicked his tongue and banished his weapons "Tch! Dang and here I thought I was gonna get some excitement in here. You must be lackey number one then" he said appraising the man before him. The man himself was as unremarkable as his voice and eyes. Dressed in all neutral colors and standard street threads with no obvious weapons and straight mousy brown hair that fell into his face as he bowed.

"Most call me Robbert" he said while straightening his back "but you seem a man who cares less about titles then he does results, so I suppose lackey number one will do if you wish. It makes little difference in the grand scheme of things." Gore chose not to respond to anything the man had said, finding that he really couldn't make himself care and instead switched back to his favorite subject, the battle at hand.

"Hmmph" he grunted clearly unimpressed and unconvinced but traditionally uncaring "then I guess we wait for the girl." Robbert bowed again.

"If I may sir" he began and Gore grunted his approval " 'the girl' arrived some weeks ago by more conventional means in order to put in place a relic that would conceal our arrival in this building. I was told we could meet her at the location described in the envelope" he ended by handing the larger man a letter sealed with a wax insignia depicting a smiling crow. Opening the letter Gore scanned it quickly only pulling the information he needed. As he read he could feel a smile beginning to take root on his face and as he continued his scan of the document it only grew. By the time he had finished the smile had become a maniacal cackle of sheer nihilistic glee.

"Well Robbert" Gore addressed the man "it seems you may be of use to me yet."

Robbert bowed again, lower this time. "I am pleased to hear this sir. Now may I suggest we continue on?"

Gore smiled once more, lighting the room with the bloodlust in his eyes. "Yes" he said ominously "I think that's a very good idea. After all" he turned to share his glee with the other assassin "Keyblade wielders don't just go killing themselves now do they?"

"I would imagine not sir" Robbert agreed following the giant out of the room. With the two killers gone the shadows ventured slowly back out from the cracks and crannies they had hid themselves in. Shuddering they thought they suddenly had heavy competition as the embodiment of evil.

-/\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\-/\-/\- End of Chapter - /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\-

And there you have it! Not very long I know but I had some real trouble with chapter. Not only because its been so long but also because I really do have trouble writing the more mundane parts of my stories. I can fabricate quests and horrifying monsters for hours but ask me to write a fluffy scene about a young couple in love and I get all confused. Maybe it would be easier if I wasn't trying to keep them in character (and likely failing) while doing it all. So I know I promised that they would have some fun in this chapter, but if I had started writing out operation 'Happy Happy Fun Time' the chapter would have been too long. So in the next chapter our heroes will reunite to face something far more terrifying then the legions of darkness…NORMAL TEENAGE STUFF!!! Also we have the reintroduction of an old baddy from chapter one (yea same dude he has a name now) as well as our new guy Robbert, or as I like to call him 'Captain Average'. His name is kind of a personal play on words. So feel free to let me know what you think of them. So let me know if you're happy I'm back or yell at me for disappearing I don't mind either way ;)

Today's quote was featured in the fic: "Be careful when fighting the monsters, lest you become one. And if you gaze for long into the abyss, the abyss gazes also into you." Brought to you by Mr. Friedrich Nietzsche German philosopher extraordinaire!

Music Listened to While Writing-

Thousand Foot Krutch- The album "The Flame in All of Us"

Disturbed- Voices, Down With the Sickness, and The Game

Many video game remixes downloaded off the website which I highly recommend. The artist include- Pixy Trix, greylightning, sixto sounds, sephire, AZ, and the ever amazing Zircon

As well as all the stupid shit that Alex has been playing in the background that's been making me embarrassed to know him.

Now see it's not that I need reviews to make me feel good about myself it's just that I'm too lazy to do anything without motivation…SO MOTIVATE ME DAMNIT!!!


	11. Chapter 11 Preview

**Authors Note: **I felt really bad for not updating in so long, and while I am working on this chapter with all due haste, I figured you guys have been waiting long enough to warrant a little extra fun. So here is a quick teaser for the chapter to come. Not sure if I'm aloud to do this, but I'm also fairly confident that won't stop me :P

**Chapter 11 Preview**

(/)(\)(/)(\)(/)(\)(Kairi's P.O.V.)(/)(\)(/)(\)(/)(\)

I have to admit I have never been too keen on the idea of dying. I mean there are just so many things I still want to do with my life. Get married, have a child or two, be a part of a pivotal moment in history, make a discovery and name it something ridiculous just for fun, (A new element with the abbreviation FU would have been hysterical) and grow old with the person I loved. The thought made me want to smile, but the cord around my neck made the action impossible. It was really hysterical in a sad, horribly ironic kind of way. I had waited my whole life for the person who could make most of those things possible for me. The one person I could dedicate my life, who I trusted to raise my children as kind functioning members of society, and whose company I could keep for seventy or more years without growing tires of it. When things in the world grew darkest I found him, my light, and now that all my dreams were possible I wouldn't be able to achieve any of them. It was an embittering thought but I was getting too tired to be angry, too tired to fight. My legs, which had been flailing uselessly in the air where I was raised above the floor, began to lower and lay flat against the rough, splinter riddled wooden wall. I gave out a low, gurgling chuckle; my only response to the cruel joke life had turned out to be. The only redeeming thought in all of this was that once Sora found out what had happened to me, this man would suffer until he came up with new ways to define the word.

As the darkness that I had been fighting all this time began to settle in around the edges of my vision I was overcome with a surprising wave of peace and fulfillment. I had been lamenting all of the things I would never do in life, but I was accomplishing something even better in my death. I have to admit I've never been too keen on the idea of dying, but if it was in the place of the man I had loved with innermost depths of my soul, then at the very least I could accept it. The pain in my neck had subsided, leaving in its place a blissfully relieving numbness. Without the feeling of the horrible line to restrict me, I let the smile slip across my features, right before I slipped into the black.

"I love you Sora…"

-/\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\-/\**-**/\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\- /\-

**Authors Note:** Heh so there it is, and yes that is how the chapter starts. You guys will have to let me know if you liked the preview concept and if you think I should leave it up for future readers, or simply take it down when I post the whole chapter. Maybe I'll tack it on to the end of chapter ten…oh well. As always your opinions are very welcome. I hope to get the rest of the chapter up in a day or two.

G'night All!


End file.
